Zat Gun Wedding
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Jack and Sam is force to get married
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Zat Gun Wedding**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo**

**E-MAIL: PG**

**SPOILERS: chain reaction**

**CATEGORY: Romanic**

**PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam Janet & Daniel (towards the end)**

**SUMMARY: Jack and Sam is force to get married**

**ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive **

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story during milking, so I decided to write it. Thanks to Michele for beta reading this for me**

SONGS:

1

Maybourne had just finished downloading the information that Jack needed to get Hammond back. Then he sent a copy of the information to his e-mail address, as well as sending a copy to both Jack and Sam's address's. Once finished, he sent a copy to the Joint Chiefs of Staff about it. He had just finished downloading, and then passed the disc to Jack.

"Here you go Jack, all the information you need to get Hammond back"

"You're not getting away with this Colonel!"

"Oh, yes I am. You get Hammond back or this disk will show up in the President's office. Your choice?"

Then there were two shots. Both Jack and Maybourne looked at their chests. They each saw the tranquilliser darts. Then they both collapsed on the floor, after Jack said,

"You bastard, you are going to pay" then he lost concienceness. The door opened and four guys in black walked in.

"Good timing, take them away. I'll call later. Once I've decided what to do with these two"

Kinsey went into Jack's pocket and removed the disc from his pocket, before the four guys picked them up and snuck them out of the house. Later that evening Kinsey called them.

"How are our two guests?"

"I had to knock them out again, any ideas on what to do with them?"

"Yes, I want you to send some men around to Major Carter's house. Get her, and make sure that the drug is twice as strong because of the goa'uld that was in her. It has made her resistant to the drugs.

"Sure, then what?"

"Book a room in the Bellagio Hotel in Las Vegas, make it a quad room. While your at it, you might as well get the good Doctor Janet Fraser. She a close friend of Major Carter's. Also get Doctor Jackson while you at it, we are going to have a shot gun wedding"

"Yes sir, we will take care of that tonight"

"Good, call me when you have arrived and you've got them all, then we can take the next step". Then he hung up.

"This should fix SG1 once and for all" Kinsey smiled to him self.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapte 2

Three hours later, the NID broke into Janet's house and tranquillised Janet and carried her out of the house. One of the guy's threw some cloths together in a bag and then left. The did not know that Cassie saw the whole thing.

She waited, then she called Daniel, there was no reply. She tried Jack and Sam as well, same thing. She was getting worried. At the same time they kidnapped Janet, the rouge NID agents also kidnapped Sam and Daniel from their beds.

Sam had put up a fight. They had to drug her twice to knock her out.

So Cassie called the one other person she would trust with her life, and also a friend.

"Hello"

"Teal'c it's Cassandra. Some one just kidnapped mom. They were all wearing black with ski masks. I noticed a tranquiller dart in her. I've tried calling Jack, Sam and Daniel, but there is no reply, are they on the base?"

"No they are not Cassandra. You stay where you are, I'll come and get you"

"Thanks Teal'c" then they both hung up. Teal'c got dressed and went to the control room.

"Sargent, may I have a quiet word with you, please?"

"Sure Teal'c" they went somewhere they wouldn't be heard.

"Sargent, have you got General Hammond's home number?"

"Yes, why?"

"Can I have it please? I need to contact him urgently"

"I can't"

"SG-1 is in trouble, I must contact him. He will know what to do"

"Sure, let me get it for you"

Then he left to get the phone number, and gave it to Teal'c.

"What's going on Teal'c?"

"Cassandra Fraser called me. Men broke into her house and kidnapped Dr Fraser. She tried to call the others, but received no reply's."

"NID?"

"It could well be. Please stay near the phone, just in case General Hammond calls you for help. Do not tell anyone else"

"Yes sir, good luck"

Then Teal'c left for the surface and got into his new SUV. As he was driving out of the base, he called General Hammond.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Hello?" a sleepy voice on the end of the line.

"General Hammond, it is I, Teal'c. SG-1 is in trouble"

"Teal'c, do you know what time it is"

"Yes, I am on my way to the Fraser house. Four men, wearing black clothing and ski mask's broke into the house and kidnapped Dr Fraser"

"What!" Hammond was more awake by then.

"How did you know this?"

"Cassandra Fraser called me, after trying to call O'Neill, Daniel Jackson and Major Carter"

"Listen Teal'c. Jack was going to find a way to get me back into the SGC. The rogue NID made some threats, and they did something to my family. Don't worry, they are fine, but I got the message. Teal'c how did you get my number?"

"Sargent Harrimen, he also thinks that the NID could be behind the kidnapping of Dr Fraser.

"I see. Where are you now?"

"Almost at the Fraser home"

"Ok, when you have Cassie, bring her over here"

"I will do that"

"Good, she knows where I live"

"I must go now. I've just arrived"

"Ok Teal'c. I'll be waiting for you both" then they hung up.

Teal'c got out of his truck and looked around to see if it was clear before moving up to the house. The door was partly open. He opened it and walks in

"Cassandra Fraser?"

He quietly walked into the living room when Cassie ran out of her room and ran into Teal'c arms; she was crying.

"Thanks for coming Teal'c"

"I am here. Please put some clothes on, General Hammond is waiting for you"

"Sure"

Then she ran back into her room. A couple of minutes later she was dressed and then they left the house. Teal'c was able to lock the door before leaving. Once in his truck, they were on their way to General Hammond's.


	4. Chapter 4

4

The NID carried the three unconscious people on to a private plane, bound for Las Vegas.

Twenty minutes later Teal'c and Cassie arrived at General Hammond's house. As soon as they got to the door, he opened it and then Cassie went straight into his arms, crying once again.

They walked back into the house and Teal'c closed the door behind him before following them into the living room.

"Cassie, why don't you lie down here, while Teal'c and I have a talk, ok?"

"Ok"

Cassie sat down and took her shoes off before lying down on the couch. Teal'c followed Hammond into the kitchen. Hammond told him what he told Jack earlier that morning, when he had showed up.

The last time he heard from him was when he was with Maybourne, trying to find a way of getting him back into the SGC.

Teal'c told him what was happening at the base, which he already knew most of from Jack. He didn't know what the new CO had done to get some more Naquada for a powerful bomb. Nor about the short cuts that he was taking.

He also told Hammond about what Sam said about the high risks, everything. They talked for about twenty minutes before Teal'c left to check on his friend's homes. Hammond went to check on Cassie, who has fallen asleep. He put a blanket over her and he went back to bed himself.

Teal'c went to check on all three homes. He noticed that Sam's house was a mess, so he knew the she fought her kidnappers. He saw one of the tranquilliser darts on the floor, so he careful picked it up with a plastic bag before leaving for the base.

When he got there, he carefully removed a fingerprint off of the dart and checked to see if it was Sam's or not. When it returned, marked 'No Match', he then went through all of the SGC personnel. There was 'No Match' there either. He then tapped into the NID files looking for a match.

A couple of minutes later, there was a match. He printed the man's profile, before shutting down the computer. Then he went to ask Dr Warner to check what sort of drug was in the dart before he returned back to his room for kel-no-rem.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Later that morning Sam awoke with a splitting headache. Then she remembered what happened during the night. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. It was big, so she knew that she was in a hotel. Then she turned to see two guys looking at her, one with a zat in his hand.

"Morning, Major"

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Sam sat up, grabbing her head.

"There is a bottle of aspirin and water next to you"

Sam turned to see a bottle of water and a bottle of aspirin next to it

"Thanks"

Sam opened the bottle and took a couple of aspirin out and popped them in her mouth, washing them down with the water. Once finished, she looked around the room before looking at the two guys again.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Yeah. You are getting married today"

"What?" Sam said in shock

"Yep. It's going to be a Zat gun wedding"

"Who an I supposed to be marrying and where am I?"

"Colonel O'Neill for one and second you are at the Bellagio Hotel in Las Vegas"

"Is this a joke?"

"Nope, your friend Dr Fraser is going to be your Maid of Honor."

"Who is your boss?"

Then the door open and a man walked in. Sam was shocked to see who it was and who was behind him

"Senator Kinsey, I should have known you were somehow behind all of this. Janet…." then she saw who was behind Janet.

"Daniel, are you two ok?"

Sam got up and went to hug them. By that time the last guy had walked into the room and closed the door behind them.

"We are OK. How about you, Sam?"

"Well, my headache was getting better until Kinsey walked in. What are you guys doing here? Don't tell me! Kidnapped as well?" They both nodded.

"Sam do you know what's going on?" Daniel asked

"Yeah, a Zat gun wedding"

"Who is getting married?

"Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter here, of course" Kinsey said smiling

"I'm going to use the bathroom", leaving Janet and Daniel in shock

Sam looked at where the bathroom was and went to use it. Daniel and Janet went to sit on the bed, until Sam walked back out and sat on the bed next to Janet.

"Now that the Major is back, we can continue. You haven't got much time, so this is what I want you to do. You Dr Fraser and you Major Carter are going shopping for a wedding dress and bride's maid dress. These two gentlemen behind me will be going with you, so don't try to make any phone calls or try to escape. If you do, Dr Jackson will be no more"

"What about Jack?" Daniel asked

"We got his dress blues for him and another blue suit like the Air Force suit for you to wear. Don't worry, when you get back, the next part of my plan will be taking place"

"When do we leave?"

"Hour and half"

"Who is paying for the suit and everything else?" Sam asked

"I am," He said, smiling

"Is that including room service, because I don't know about Janet and Daniel, but I'm starving," Sam said. Daniel and Janet were shocked.

"Fine, order whatever you want"

"Good"

Sam got up and went over to where the menus were kept, then to the phone. One of the men watched her call room service. When finished, she disappeared in to the bathroom once again

"What are you doing, Major?"

"Having a shower, have you got a problem with that?"

"No, go ahead"

"Good," then Sam closed the door; they could hear the shower running.

"Janet, I've seen Jack. Maybourne is with him. They kidnapped also" Daniel said

"Are they ok?"

"Yeah, they are. Jack is his usual pissed off self" Janet chuckled.

"That sounds like him alright"


	6. Chapter 6

6

When Teal'c got all the information on the contents of the dart, he went to check both Jack and Sam's e-mail accounts, to see if there was something on there. There was; Subject: Rogue NID/Kinsey.

He quickly checked it over, then downloaded it on to disks. He printed out the parts about the threats to Hammond, before closing down the computer. He left the base and headed to General Hammond's house. When he arrived at the house, he noticed there was another car there.

He walked quietly around the house until he could see in the dining room window. He carefully looked through it and saw who the visitor was. Cassie saw him and went to the French doors and opened them up for him.

"Teal'c, is every thing ok?"

"No, it is not Cassandra Fraser, General Hammond, Major Davis"

"What is it Teal'c?" Hammond asked

"I found this at Major Carter's house" He showed them the dart that was in the bag.

"What, why?"

"This person's finger print was on the dart"

He passed the folder to Hammond, who opened it and quickly read it before passing it on to Davis.

"These are the results from what was in the dart. I asked Dr Warner personally to find out what it was. He said that if this dart hit any one else, it might have killed them. The sedative that was in it would have dropped twenty men"

"What about Major Carter?"

"Her body can handle it because of the protein marker that was left behind after Jolinar died."

"I see. What is the last file you have there Teal'c?" Davis asked

"Senator Kinsey knew about the threats to General Hammond and his family, as well other NID activities. Someone sent all the information to both O'Neill and Major Carter's e- mail accounts." He passed the file to Hammond while he passed the disk to Davis.

"All the information is on that disk. Names, dates, addresses, every thing"

"Thanks Teal'c"

"General Hammond, Major Carter must have put up a fight, her house is a mess"

"Thanks for telling me all of this Teal'c"

"I must return to Washington with all of this information. I'll see what I can do from there"

"Thanks for coming over"

"No problem, sir"

"I must return to the SGC myself. They are sending the bomb through in an hour"

"What bomb?" Davis asked

"General Bauer ordered Major Carter to build a naquada enhanced bomb, to be sent to a planet. Did you not know of this?"

"No, we did not. Thanks for telling me. Try to delay it until you hear from me Teal'c"

"I will do the best I can." Then both men left the Hammond house.


	7. Chapter 7

7

When Sam walked out of the bathroom, she was just wearing a bathrobe and she was drying her hair. There was a knock on the door. Kinsey went to answer it. It was their breakfast. Once the guy was gone, Sam started on her breakfast; she made sure she accidentally spilled some coffee down her front.

"Damn"

Everyone looked at her. She put her plate on the bed and went to the bathroom, then she called out,

"Janet, I've got a problem, can you come in here please"

"No, you come out here Major" Kinsey said.

"I don't think so, it is a medical matter, and I'm naked" This caused one of the men to cough while drinking his coffee.

"I am her doctor"

"Ok, just hurry it up" Janet got up and went to the door.

"Sam, I'm coming in" Janet opened the door and walked in and closed it. Sam put her finger to her lips and smiled.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?"

"Janet, listen to me. If Kinsey wants to see the Colonel and me get married, then we will do it"

"Sam, you will be Court Martialed. Sam shook her head.

"No we won't. Remember, General Bauer split up the team, plus the Colonol is not working at the SGC at the moment. If he is, he would have been assigned to another team" Janet thought about what Sam said, and then smiled.

"You are no longer under his command"

"Bingo"

"Sam, you can be evil you know"

"I know. Do you know Morse code?"

"Yes"

"Pass it on to Daniel. Tell him I'm not under the Colonel's command. I'm sure he will click onto it"

"Ok, now what?"

"Find out what they brought in my bag out there. See if you can find my body lotion, say it is a rash forming from wearing the bath robe"

"Good plan, but what about the colonel"

"I'm sure he will let him know, and take it from there"

"Ok, I'll be right back"


	8. Chapter 8

8

Janet left Sam alone, smiling to herself. Janet went to Sam's bag and opened it.

"What going on?" Janet pulled out a bottle of body lotion.

"Sam got a rash from the bathrobe she was wearing. I'm going to give her this lotion and these clothes to wear"

Janet showed Kinsey the items. He nodded, and then Janet went to pass the items to Sam, before closing the door again.

She went to get something to eat, before sitting next to Daniel. A few minutes later Sam walked out, fully dressed, then she carried on with her breakfast on the bed. Janet lightly cocked her head, 'no'.

Sam knew what it meant. Sam's foot was near Daniel's back, so she did the Morse code on his back, without the others knowing about it. She typed,

'_Jack not my commanding officer'_

She did it three times. When Janet got up to get herself some more coffee, Daniel decided to get some as well. When Sam saw him he smiled and winked at her, letting her know that he got the message and understood it.

After breakfast was finished Kinsey sent both Sam and Janet shopping with two of the men, for the wedding dress. He even gave one of the men a credit card and told them that they better be back by noon, than they left.

They waited for half an hour before taking Daniel into the room where Maybourne and Jack were.

"Well, Jack you are going shopping with this guy for wedding rings for Major Carter"

"If I don't?"

"He will kill me," Daniel said

"What, are you nuts?"

"Can I have a quick word with Jack. I'm sure I can change his mind" Daniel said

"Ok, you got one minute"

"Jack, come on, you trust me"

"Ok, but history Kinsey"

"I don't think so Colonel."

Jack and Daniel walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Daniel put his finger up to his lips.

"Jack just listen to me, I've seen Sam, she sent me a message"

"Daniel" Jack was pissed off

"Jack she said 'Jack not my commanding officer"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"General Bauer split up SG1, get it?" Jack thought about it, then looked at Daniel

"She not my second in command."

"That's right. That means if you and Sam get married, thanks to Kinsey and his pals…."

"He can't Court Martial us" Daniel nodded with a grin on his face.

"Oh,another thing. They also have Janet here as well. She is with Sam"

"Cassie?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her. I hope she is alright"

"Yeah, me to"

"Hey, have you had any breakfast?"

"No,why?"

"You should. Kinsey is paying for everything plus rooms and room service"

"Cool, have you had breakfast?"

"Just coffee"

"Ok, let's go" they walked back out.


	9. Chapter 9

9

"Ok, I'll do it"

"Good, now you can go and get Major Carter's wedding ring"

"What about breakfast? After I haven't eaten in twenty four hours? I'll also need a shower to freshen up and I'll need to get some clean clothes"

"Ok, order room service, and your bag is over there on the chair, with some of your clothes in it"

"Good"

Jack checked out the menu and then ordered room service for four people. He grabbed some clean clothes and went into the bathroom to have a shower.

"I'll be back in ten minutes, watch them" Then Kinsey left

"Dr Jackson, how are things going at the SGC?" Maybourne asked,

"Ok, I've been doing lots of translating for the past week, since General Hammond retired"

"Yeah, I know all about that. So, Jack is going to marry Major Carter. Who would have ever thought those two would get together?"

"Everyone from the SGC does. Did you know that there have been on going bets on those two since they first meet?"

"Yeah, I knew. Who would have ever thought someone like Major Carter would marry someone like Jack. He is too old for her"

"Am not," came from the doorway.

Jack walked into the room. He noticed that Kinsey was gone but his three friends were still there. Jack put his clothes on top of the bag; then he went and sat down on the bed.

There was a knock on the door. One of the guys answered it. It was their breakfast. They all started eating breakfast. Jack ordered pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, and sausages, grill tomatoes, hash browns, orange juice and coffee.

"If you guys haven't eaten, help yourselves, there is plenty here to eat" Jack said to the three men who were sitting at the table.

They got up one at a time and they picked up a plate and put some food on to it. They went back with knife and fork, to eat their meal. They had just finished their breakfast when Kinsey returned.

"Ok O'Neill, you go and you get the ring, you've got half an hour"

Jack got up and put his shoes on, grabbed his jacket and left with one of the NID guys.


	10. Chapter 10

10

_NOTES: the engagement ring is from Mondera and entirety ring is from 'Gem-is-me' both from wedding dress and bride maid dress is from The code number for both dresses are 'FY46129'_

Sam, Janet and the two men walked into a bridal shop. They were looking around and they tried on some dresses, until they both found what they were looking for.

Sam's dress was silk ivory, off the shoulder with a heart shaped neckline, which flowed down to her waist and it had lace and pearls over it, with a basque front. The skirt was A-line/Flared with a four meter semi cathedral train.

Janet picked the same type of dress as Sam's but hers was apricot colour without the train. They both picked the shoes that they were going to wear.

They both pick silk rose headpiece's that went with the dresses. Sam even got a triple layer veil. When they finished there, they headed back to the hotel.

When they get back to the Bellagio, they went into the flower shop and ordered both white and apricot roses for there bouquets. When they found out what time the wedding was, Sam filled out the details.

Then they all left and headed to the beauty salon. Since they only had two hours until it was time for the wedding, they went to see if they had time to do a full beauty package on both Sam and Janet. They were thrilled that the salon could do it. Sam filled out the details.

While the staff started working on Sam and Janet, one of the guards left with their dresses and shoes. He went and put them in Sam's room, then returned to the salon. They were having facials, manicures, and pedicures, full body massages, waxing, make up and getting their hair done. They were enjoying themselves.

Jack and the other guard went into jewelry shop. Since it was busy, Jack had time to look at all the different rings that they had. Then one of the shop assistants came up to them.

"Hello, may I help you sir?"

"Yes, may I have a look at that ring?"

Jack pointed to a round sapphire with a smaller round diamond on each side of it, with smaller sapphires on the end, set in 18ct gold. The shop assistant got it out for Jack to have a look. When he saw it, he knew it was the one for Sam, and it looked the right size. Then he saw another ring that looked like an eternity ring. It had seven stones in it like the ring he had in his hand, but the same size and it was also in 18ct gold band.

"I'll take it and the one that is next to it"

"Certainly sir, is there anything else?"

"Yeah, wedding rings, plain gold"

"18ct that goes with these rings sir?"

"Yes, thanks, what have you got in"

"This way sir"

The assistant got the other ring out as well, and then they went over to another counter, to look at the wedding bands. Jack chooses two plain 18ct gold wedding bands that matched. Jack pulled out his wallet and passed over his credit card, even though, the guard who was with him slipped him a card he was supposed to use.

Once all the details went through the computer and Jack signed the credit slip. He hoped that the SGC would pick it up and know where he was.

He knew that Sam and Daniel would have been reported missing when they didn't show up to work this morning. Once finished there, they left and headed back to the hotel.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

When Teal'c return to the SGC, he found General Bauer a very unhappy camper.

"Sargent, what do you mean, she is not answering the phone, and neither is Dr Jackson?"

"I don't know sir"

"General Bauer, Daniel Jackson, Major Carter and Dr Fraser, have been kidnapped sometime last night"

"What! How do you know this Teal'c?"

"I saw their homes. The doors were forced open. I believe that Major Carter put up a fight but lost, her place has bee what you call trashed." Bauer was shocked by this.

"I'll have to notify the Joint Chiefs of Staff about this, thank you" He started to walk away.

"The test will not go ahead then General Bauer since Major Carter isn't here"?

"The test will still go ahead as planned" then he left them to go to his office.

"Sargent, how long does it take for a full computer diagnostic?"

"Two hours, why?" He sounded confused.

"Wasn't Major Carter going to perform one this morning?"

"Ah, no" then he looked at Teal'c, still confused.

"Do it", then the gate started spinning.

"Incoming traveller, General Bauer to the control room,"when the gate whooshed into life, then the iris close.

"Receiving IDC, it's the Tok'ra"

"Open the iris" Teal'c said. Then the iris opened. By that time Bauer showed up.

"What's going on here, close the iris!

"Too late sir." They looked up and saw one person walking through the gate.

"Defense team, take whoever that is to the holding cells"

"You will do no such thing, unless you want to embarrass yourself and the Tau'ri" Teal'c said. Then he went down to great the Tok'ra.

"Do you know who he is, Sargent?"

"Yes sir. That is Major General Jacob Carter, host to the Tok'ra Selmac and father of Major Samantha Carter, sir"

"What?"

"Sir, I suggest you order the defense team to stand down"

"Defense team stand down" Teal'c reached the bottom of the ramp to greet Jacob.

"Hi, Teal'c what's going on? Where is Sam or George, and who the hell is that guy up there?"

"I will explain it to you General Carter, but not here. It is the rogue NID." Jacob just nodded.

He knew that Hammond had been having problem's with the rogue NID for the past four years. At that point, Bauer showed up.

"Sorry about that General Carter, I didn't know who you were. I'm General Bauer, the new Commanding Officer here"

"I see. Teal'c can you take me to George's home and to Sam as well. I guess she must have some time off."

"I'm afraid there is some bad news, General. Your daughter is MIA"

Teal'c look at Bauer and raised an eyebrow. He knew that he was lying. Then he looked at Jacob, who quickly glanced at Teal'c, who shook his head.

"I see. What planet is she stuck on? Are the rest of the team stuck on it as well?"

"Ah, I'm sorry, I can't tell you anything, since I don't know who you really are"

"I understand, Teal'c shall we?" then the two left the gate room and Jacob changed clothes.


	12. Chapter 12

12

While he was doing that, Teal'c disconnected the camera in the store room where the device was being kept. He was able to pull a wire out of the bomb's timer device, so that it wouldn't work. Then he put some glue near the power source, as well a few drops of water. This would cause a short circuit. Once finished with the bomb, he re-connected the camera again and left. Then he and Jacob went in Teal'c's truck to George's home.

"Ok Teal'c, what's going on?" Teal'c pulled out a jamming device and flicked the switch.

"The NID havd kidnapped Major Carter, Dr Fraser, Daniel Jackson and O'Neill some time last night"

"What? So what has been done about it?"

"I do not know. As for General Hammond he was, as he said black mailed into retiring. O'Neill and Colonel Maybourne were trying to find a way to get him back to the SGC; they must have found enough to get General Hammond back. I found an e-mail in both Major Carter and O'Neill mailbox's. They were the same, it was about the NID. Senator Kinsey knew about the threats to General Hammond and was involved with other things that the NID had been doing"

"Is there any thing I can do to help?"

"I do not know. My truck might be bugged and we may have been followed."

"Ok, thanks for letting me know, Teal'c"

Then he turned the jamming device off. Ten minutes later they arrived at George's place. Hammond was shocked to see who it was, and he opened up the door.

"Jacob, this is a surprise!"

"Hi George" they shook hands, than Jacob froze.

"Jacob?"

"I sense another presence"

"Cassie is here. She was the one who called Teal'c and he called me. She witnessed the four men in black taking Dr Fraser from her own house"

"Oh god, how is she?"

"She was shook up about it. She called Teal'c as a last resort since she couldn't reach the others"

"I see"

They were sitting down at that time. Then Cassie walked into the room and stopped, when she sensed another presence. Then she saw Teal'c and Jacob.

"Uncle Jacob, what on earth are you doing here?"

She ran over to him and gave him a hug. Jacob laughed and Hammond chuckled.

"I came to visit to find out what's been going on. I think you've been hanging around Jack too long"

"Well, either him or Kinsey" they all laugh. Then George's phone rang, so he went to answer it.


	13. Chapter 13

13

"Hello"

"General Hammond"

"Yes"

Teal'c got up from his seat and he passed the jamming device to Hammond, which he took and nodded his thanks, then he turned it on.

"It's ok Major Davis. What have you got for me, it is safe to talk"

"I spoke to the Joint Chief of Staff. I've told him everything that has been going on and also showed him the disk and the files. He is not happy with what's been happening in the last few days"

"Thank for telling me this. I've got Jacob Carter here with me. He is not happy about what happened either"

"Ok, I've got some good news. Colonel O'Neill must have used his credit card in the last half hour. I've tracked it down to Las Vegas. It was only used once to buy two wedding rings, an engagement and an eternity ring. I spoke to the assistance on the phone, he said that Colonel O'Neill wasn't alone. He sent me two photos; one is Colonel O'Neill and the other has yet to be identified"

"Ok,anything else?"

"Yeah, he said that Colonel O'Neill is marrying Sam and that they were staying at the Bellagio and the man with him was his annoying shadow. When he signed the sales slip, he left a number. I called the hotel and found out that it is in Senator Kinsey's name. There are four rooms on the same floor in his name."

"Ok, thanks for telling me this Major"

"Sir, I also found out that there is a booking at the hotel chapel in one hour Sir for Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter." Hammond was shocked.

"Thanks for that information Major. All we can do is wait now. Have you informed the Joint Chiefs of Staff about this?"

"Not yet sir. I'll keep you posted"

"Ok, thanks"

They hung up and then he flicked the switch off on the jamming device and went to sit down.

"George, what is it"

"Senator Kinsey has them in Las Vegas. I think he is planning to get them married."

"That would result in a Court Martial" Jacob said,

"Shot gun wedding" Cassie said

"No, not a shot gun, think smaller" Hammond said.

"Zat gun wedding, less noisy that way"

"Could be. They are booked at the hotel's Chapel, the wedding is in an hour, and we have no way of stopping it!"

"That bastard! If I had a cargo shop, we would be there in ten minutes" Jacob said angry.

"General Hammond, what if O'Neill and Major Carter weren't still in the same chain of command. If they were split up, would they still be Court Martialed?"

Hammond thought about what Teal'c said. Then he remembered what Jack had said, about what happened to SG1. They were spilt up, then thought about the rules and regulations. He smiled, then chuckled. The others looked at him.

"George, are you ok?"

"Oh yeah. Oh I can hardly wait to see Senator Kinsey's face at the Court Martial. I must remember to take a camera with me"

"General Hammond?" Even Teal'c was confused.

"There is no more SG1. There hasn't been an SG1 for a week. General Bauer spit them up." Cassie clicked on what he was saying and started laughing.

"What he is saying is that Sam is no longer in Jack's chain of command, meaning no regulations to get in their way"

"Of course, George you will have to let me know if and when it happens"

"Don't you worry, I will."


	14. Chapter 14

14

Jack showed up back in his room, where Daniel and Maybourne were sitting. Kinsey was there also. "Well, did you get it?"

Jack tossed the box to Kinsey. He opened it and smiled and tossed it back to Jack.

"Good, we will be leaving in half an hour, so you might as well get ready. You two, take Dr Jackson to his room, so he can get ready himself". Then the two men left with Daniel.

Jack disappeared into the bathroom to have a shave and get ready himself.

Sam and Janet were finished in the beauty parlour, their make up and hair were done. They left after thanking the staff there and headed back to Sam's room. When they got there, Kinsey was waiting for them.

"You have half an hour to get ready and be down at the Chapel. If you are five minutes late, I'll shoot O'Neill first, so don't be late"

Then he left them alone with their two guards.

"Well, umm guys, you will have to either turn around or wait outside, there is no way we will get changed while you are looking at us"

"We will turn around, so no funny business"

"Ok, we won't"

They turned around. Sam helped Janet with her dress. Once on, there was a knock on the door.

"Is it safe to turn around and answer the door?" One of the men answered the door. Sam walked over to find out who was at the door.

"Ah, the bouquets have arrived, thank you" Sam said to the delivery guy after he passed them to Sam.

They were both roses done in teardrop style, one in white and the other in apricot.

The guard signed the receipt and passed it back to him and then closed the door. Sam went to put them on the bed, and then she turned to look at the guys.

"If you don't mind?"

They turned around, and then Janet helped Sam get dressed herself.

"Ok, you can turn around now. Janet, the veil."

Their two guards where shocked when they saw Sam. Janet clipped the veil onto Sam's headpiece. She passed her bouquet to her before she picked up her own. Then, she picked up Sam's train.

"Shall we? We don't want to be late, do we" Sam said. They all left the room.

When they arrived at the Chapel, a woman showed up and asked Sam to fill out some details for the marriage license, which she did. Once done, she left them to get ready.

"Well, Sam this is it, shall we?"

"Yeah, let's get this show on the road"

Janet carefully pulled the veil over Sam's head, than nodded to the guards, who walked into the church to start the music

Jack was already waiting up at the altar with Daniel beside him. Maybourne, Kinsey and seven other men and women were sitting down. Both Jack and Daniel knew that two of the men were carrying zats with them and didn't want everyone else to find out about the zats, and where they came from.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Then the music started. All the others stood up as the double doors opened. Janet walked in first, slowly down to the altar. As she neared the front, Sam started walking towards Jack. When Jack saw her, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked in the dress. When she finally reached him they both held hands.

Jack sent Morse code to let Sam know that two guards had got zats with them, she understood. They said their vow's and the exchange of wedding rings. Kinsey was shocked when Jack passed one of the rings to her, for her to put it on his finger.

In the end, the minister pronounced them man and wife. Jack lifted the veil over Sam's head, cupped her face with his hands, they looked into each other eyes, then he leant forward and kissed her. They wrapped their arms around each other without breaking the kiss.

Then they came up for air. The minister congratulated them both and they signed the license. The photos were taken of the happy couple. There was cake and champagne and more photos were taken of them cutting the cake. Afterward, while every one was talking, Jack and Sam talked alone.

"Sam are you ok, I was worried about you"

"I'm fine, what about you, what happened?"

"I'll tell you later, before Kinsey comes over here".

Ten minutes later they all left to head back to their rooms. They all got changed back in to their street clothes. Kinsey got his men to get them packed up and ready to leave within two hours. They all were put together in one room.

"I'm hungry, anyone else want some thing to eat?" jack asked. They all agreed.

"You guys don't mind, room service?"

"Go ahead"

Jack called room service after looking at what they offered. He ordered lobster with garlic butter, steak with fries and salads, cake for desert and a bottle of the most expensive champagne they have had.

When he finished with the order, he sat next to Sam and put his arm around her shoulder. The guys at and around the table were whispering.

"What did you order Jack?" Sam whispered to Jack.

"Lobsters, with garlic butter"

"Mmm, nice"

"Steak with onions, fries and salads and a bottle of the most expensive champagne on the list"

"What price?"

"Two thousand dollars a bottle, I ordered two."

They looked at each other; Jack was smiling, then he leant over and gave her a kiss. Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Room service"

One of the guards went to answer the door, while the other men took Maybourne, Janet and Daniel into the next room. When the two waiters were gone after delivering the two trolleys, all the others came out of the other room.

Jack popped the cork of the champagne and started filling the wineglasses, then passed them to the others.

"Here is to our future, wherever it leaves us"

"To the future" Sam said and they clicked the wine glasses and they all took a sip of it.

"Now you have a choice, lobster or steak" Sam grabbed a lobster, so did Janet and Maybourne. Jack and Daniel grabbed the streak and salads.

"Ah, guy's can we use the dining room table for our meal? If you are hungry, there is plenty on the trolleys"

They all moved, so that Jack and the others could sit down to eat their late lunch. Jack and Sam were sitting next to each another. They were sharing their meals.

"Jack, you know there is something missing on your the steak?" Sam said.

"What's missing?"

"Beer" she said smiling at him.

"True, wait till we get home, whenever that will be, we will have a barbecue". They then went on to enjoy their meal.

When it was finished, and the two bottles of wine were empty, they all stretched out on the beds. Maybourne took the couch, while Daniel and Janet shared one of the double beds.

Sam and Jack pushed the two trolleys out in the hallway. The guards that were watching over them finished the rest of the five lobsters and six steaks between them. Then Jack and Sam lay down on the other bed, they closed their eyes and fell asleep in one another arms.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Jack woke up and looked around his bedroom, thinking it had all been a dream. He sat up and found that he was still in the same clothes. Then he looked at his hand, the ring was still on it. He got up and went to relieve himself, then he checked his clock. It was after 0900 in the morning.

"Shit" Jack called Sam first.

"Hello" Sam's sleepy voice answered on the other end.

"Sam, are you ok?"

"Sir?"

"Sam, look at your hand?"

Sam looked at both her hands. She saw the wedding ring on her left hand. Then she remembered what happened.

"What the? Sir, Jack, how long have we been out for?"

"Since yesterday I think, after we all ate"

Then Jack head a noise coming from his living room, so he went to check it out.

"Ah,Sam when can you come over?"

"Why?"

"Maybourne is here at my place. I'll call Daniel, you call Janet."

"Ok, see you soon" then they hung up.

"Harry, wake up" Jack nudged him

"Jack?"

"Yeah, come on. I'll put some coffee on, we both need it"

"Ok" Harry slowly sat up and looked around to see where he was.

Jack went to put some coffee on, while calling Daniel. When he finished there and the coffee was ready, he went to have a quick shower and take a couple of aspirins.

When he was dressed, he walked out with an empty cup in his hand and bottle of Aspirin. He passed it to Harry who took a couple of pills, while Jack got himself another cup of coffee.

Harry went to use the bathroom. When he came out, there was a knock on the door and Jack went to answer it.

"Hi Sam, come on in" Sam walked in to the house.

"Janet is picking Daniel up on the way here"

"Ok, coffee?"

"Please, Maybourne"

"Major Carter, or should I say O'Neill?"

"It's Carter"

"How are you feeling Sam?"

"Ok I guess after being drugged and all," then there was a knock on the door

"Jack, we are here"

"In the kitchen guys" Daniel and a crying Janet walked into the kitchen.

"Janet what's wrong?"

"Cassie is missing"

"What?" Jack was shocked

"Call Teal'c. She might have called him after she tried to contact us" Sam said. Jack got on his phone and called Teal'c.

"Hello"

"Teal'c, have you heard from Cassie?"

"O'Neill is that you?"

"Yes T. Do you know where she is?"

"Where are you?"

"At home with Carter, Daniel, Maybourne and one worried doc on my hands"

"I'll be there" then he hung up.

"Teal'c's coming over" he said after he hung up.

Jack got Daniel and Janet cups of coffee. All they could do is wait for Teal'c to arrive.

"So, what happens to SG1 now?" Daniel asked

"Don't know Daniel, first things first". Five minutes later Teal'c showed up.

"Teal'c have you seen Cassie?"

"Yes, Dr Fraser she is safe. She is at General Hammond's home"

She let out a sigh of relief, knowing that the NID haven't taken her.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go"

They left the house. Harry went with Jack; Sam went in her own car. Daniel went with Janet in her car and Teal'c went in his. Twenty minutes later they all arrived in front of General Hammond's home.


	17. Chapter 17

17

George opened up his front door as soon as he saw who it was. He turned around to say something to someone inside, then he stepped out of the way. Cassie ran past him and into Janet's arms. When she saw the others, she hugged them also. Then they all went inside. When they got to the dinning room,

"Dad!" Jacob got up as Sam walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Sam, are you ok"

"I am now, just still a bit groggy"

"How did you escape?"

"We didn't. Please sit down and we will tell you everything"

They all sat down around the table. Jack started off first; about how he contacted Maybourne and what they did. Then Harry told them what he had done on Kinsey's computer and the copies that he had e-mailed.

"Teal'c got the information from your e-mail, Jack" Hammond said.

"Oh, ok"

Then Sam told them what happened at her place from when they broke in up to when she woke up. Both Daniel and Janet didn't hear a thing. Only to discover they woke up in a hotel room.

Cassie told them what she did after what happened at her house. Then Teal'c told them what happened when Cassie called him. Then Hammond told them what happened on his end. They all took their turns in telling all their party of the story, up until they all arrived there this morning. It took three hours before everyone told what happen to them.

"Oh god, the bomb!" Sam said.

"Major Carter, I sabotaged the bomb, it will not work"

"Well, let's just hope the other scientist's don't fix the problem"

"They are still trying to find out why it will not work"

"Thanks Teal'c" then Hammond's phone rang and he went to answer it.

"Hammond…. Yes, they are all here… now… ok, we will be there" then he hung up. He turned to the others.

"You had better go home and get your dress blues and an overnight bag, we are wanted in Washington. Major Davis is waiting for us on Air Force one"

They all left. Cassie went with Janet and Daniel. Harry went back with Jack, and Jacob went with Sam. After they had left Hammond went to have a shower before getting into his dress blues and then he packed an overnight bag.

When Sam and Jacob arrived home, she went to have a quick shower, and then she got into her dress blues.

Then Jacob had a shower and got into his dress blue. Selmac commented that this was the first time she ever saw him wear them.

She thought that he did look handsome in them, which made him chuckle. Once dressed, he packed a bag since Sam kept all of his clothes since he lived off world. Once they were ready, they left for

Peterson Air Force base.

When Jack arrived home, Harry went to have a quick shower before getting dressed in civvies. Jack changed into his dress blues, then he packed a bag and they left for Peterson. Janet dropped off Daniel at his apartment, then she went home herself.

Janet wore her dress blues, Daniel wore a suit and Cassie wore jeans and top. Once they packed their overnight bags, Daniel went to collect Janet and Cassie and head for Peterson.

Teal'c went back to the base to pack an overnight bag, then he left. They all arrived at Peterson tarmac, where Air Force One was waiting for them all. Then they took off for Washington.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Sam had her laptop with her, so she kept busy by writing up her report on what had happened to her. Daniel, Jack and Janet were going over the photos of the men and women that were working for Kinsey, when they all made final identification's. Major Davis passed the information to the Joint Chiefs of Staff and the NID.

Jack was sitting across from Sam were he was watching her, and then he started playing with his wedding ring. Jacob was watching Jack and what he was doing with his ring, before he left them alone.

Jack didn't know what was going to happen now. If Hammond did return, what would happen to SG1? Thanks to Kinsey, it looked like Sam might have to be transferred to another team. If that happened, things will never be the same again.

Jack was lost in thought, not realizing that Sam had finished her report and was now sitting next to him, holding his left hand, while looking at him. When he did turn to look at her, he looked in to her blue eyes that he loved so much.

He could see the love, caring and understanding in them. Sam gave his hand a squeeze, which he returned. Then he looked down at their hands. He then held onto Sam's left hand, where the ring was. It was still there, which made him smile. He lifted her hand and kissed both ring and hand at the same time.

"Would you like some coffee Jack?"

"Sure, thanks"

Sam got up and went to get them some coffee. Jack pulled out a navy blue velvet box and opened it. Jacob was watching Jack, and then he went and sat next to him. Jack turned to look at him.

"You love her don't you?"

"A lot more than I am supposed to"

"May I?"

"Sure"

Jack passed the box to Jacob, he looked at it, and then he passed it back.

"It's a lovely ring, Jack, I know she will love it"

"You know, after all we've been through together over the past few years, I grew closer to her, not just any CO and 2ic but as Jack and Sam. I know this damn war is going to take forever. One-day I was planning on retiring again and for us to get to know one another better"

"Jack, you and Sam have a special bond, a special connection. In all my years in the Air Force, I have never seen any CO and 2IC click together like you and Sam have. You can read one another's thoughts and the way you two can communicate, I've never seen anything like it before. There is only one thing that cause's this to happen and it is love, and the both of you have it. I have seen it every time I come and visit. I can see it in Sam's eyes, the way you two look at each other. The special smile's you have only for one another, the way you two talk, it's like you both been married for years. You two understand each other. One last thing Jack, I am honoured to call you son" Jack looked at him in shock.

"That means I have your blessing?" Jacob laughed

"Yes Jack even through it's a bit late for it, yes"

"Thanks… dad"

Sam was listening to the talk between her father and husband. That was one thing she had to get used to from now on. Sam walked into the room

"Hey, here you go" Sam passed Jack his coffee

"Thanks Sam"

"I heard you two talking, sorry"

"What did you hear?" Jack asked

"Everything. Jack, do you love me?" Sam asked,

She was looking into his eyes. She could see what his answer was before he said it.

"Yes, I am in love with you, it's not hard to be" Sam smiled at him.

Sam reaches for his left hands and held it in her hand.

"Jack, I'm in love with you too"

"Really? Sweet!"

Sam went and sat next to him, putting her coffee in a cup holder. Jack did the same. Jacob got up and left them alone.

"Jack, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, what about you, what do you want?"

"Can I have a look at the ring?"

Jack took the box out of his pocket and opened it up. Then he passed it to her.

"Jack, it's gorgeous"

"So you like it?"

"I love it," she said with a smile.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Then Jack got down on one knee in front of Sam. She looked up from the ring box and saw where Jack was.

"Sam, your father is right about us, about having a special connection between us. Sam, I would be honoured if you would become my wife…. again. Have the wedding ceremony with family and friends this time to share with" Sam smiled

"Yes, I would love to be your wife, again"

Jack took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger, next to her wedding ring. Then he leant forward and gave her a kiss. He got up and he lifted Sam up from the seat so they could hug and kiss. Sam saw her father in the doorway, with a grin on his face, then he left. Then they both sat down together, holding hands.

"Are you going to tell me what you were doing on your laptop?"

"My report on what happened to us"

"Ah, I should do mine"

"You can use my laptop, we have a couple of hours before we land. You might as well get started"

Sam gave him a kiss, then she got up and went over to where her lap top was. She turned it on and got it set up for Jack and she passed it to him, then she left him alone to do it.

Sam went to see what the others were doing, when Major Davis asked her to identify the ones who were working with Kinsey. When she finished there, she was feeling tired so she went to lie down in one of the rooms. When the plane landed, they were just about ready to get off.

"Has any one seen Sam?" Jack asked

"She went to have a lie down, she said that she was tired," Davis said.

"Ok, which room?"

"Third on the right"

"Thanks"

Jack went to wake Sam. He gave her a kiss but nothing happened, so he tried to shake her.

"Sam, come on sleeping beauty"

Nothing, he was starting to worry. He checked her pulse and then he noticed how pale she looked. Her pulse was steady but it was faint.

"Janet!" Jack yelled. Janet and the others ran to where Jack was.

"Something's wrong, I could just find a faint pulse, she won't wake up"

"Move" she said Jack got out of the way. Janet checked to see if she could find a pulse.

"We need to get her to a hospital now"

"There is a chopper ready to take us to the White House, we could use that" Davis said. Jack went over and picked her up.

"What are we waiting for, lets move"

They left the plane and got in the waiting chopper. Davis told the pilot to go straight to the Walter Reed Hospital for medical emergency. Once air borne they headed there.

Davis called the Joint Chief of Staff to let him know what has happened and where they were going; he understood and would have guards they're waiting for them. He knew about what happened to Sam couple of years before.

Jack was still holding Sam in his arms, with Janet next to him, checking on her pulse. Five minutes later they landed at the hospital. There was a gurney already waiting for them. Jack carefully put her on the gurney and they all followed her into the hospital. The doctors there stopped them all.

"I'm Dr Fraser, I'm her doctor"

"Of course, sorry. You can come with us. We received a call from the White House, can I assist you in any way?"

"Yes, let's go"

They went in to ER where Sam was, the rest went into the waiting room, to wait to find out what was happening to Sam. Jack was pacing back and fourth, he was so worried about her.

"Jack, sit down, please, Sam is in good hands," Jacob said.

"I know, I know, but what going on? She was fine when I last saw her, now this, do you think the tranquilizer that they gave her caused a reaction?"

They all know what Jack was talking about, even through there were other people in the waiting room.

"Could be, we don't know Jack, all we can do is wait" Twenty minutes later Janet showed up.

"Doc, how is she?"


	20. Chapter 20

20

"Sam is one amazing women. Considering the amount of tranquillizer drug that was in her, she should be dead. I've got her on an IV; all we can do now is wait. In the next twenty four hours we should know then, hopefully most of the drug will be out of her system by then"

"Can we see her?"

"In a few minutes, I'll go back and check on her. I'll let you know when you can see her, although she is a sleep"

"Thanks doc" Jack said. Janet left to check on Sam and find out what room she was in.

Major Davis contacted the Joint Chiefs of Staff to give them the latest up date on Sam's condition. Fifteen minutes later, they were shown to her room. There were two guards posted outside her door.

When they walked in, they could see how pale she looked. Jack went and sat down next to her bed and lifted her left hand where her rings were and looked at her.

"Jack, she is going to be ok"

"I hope so. We have to do is get the bastards who did this to her"

"Don't worry Jack we will" Hammond said.

Then the door opened and they all turned to see the President and the Joint Chiefs of Staff walked into the room.

"How is Major Carter doing?" the President asked,

"It's going to be touch and go for the next twenty four hours Sir" Janet said.

"Do you know what the cause was?"

"Yes, it was the tranquilizer darts. There was enough of the drugs in her system to take down two elephants. How she survived this long, I don't know. All we can do is get it out of her system, but it will take time. I'm not sure what affects it will have on the her major organs"

"I see. Well, since we are all here, I might as well find out what happened"

"Sir, Sam already did her report. It's on her laptop" Jack said.

"Ok, who's going to start first?"

Hammond started telling them about the threats he received, what happened to his granddaughters, every thing. They took turns in telling them about what had happened. Two hours later, the Joint Chief of Staff and the President understood what had happened.

"Sir, what's going to happen to Jack and Sam? Will they be Court Martialed?" Daniel asked,

"From what you all just told us and since Major Carter wasn't under your command Colonel O'Neill, you two are safe, but it does pose a problem"

"SG1"

"Yes, I'm afraid Major Carter will have to be transferred to somewhere else" the general said

"Those bastards will win again" Jack said, not taking his eyes off Sam

"What do you mean Colonel?"

"They been trying to split SG1 up for years sir. Now they have done it and SG1 will never be the same again" Daniel said

"I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do, but you all know the rules"


	21. Chapter 21

21

Then they heard a moan and looked over at Sam. Janet went to her side quickly. Jack got up, but didn't let go of her hand.

"Sam, can you hear me?"

"Jack?"

"Yeah, I'm here. You gave us quite a scare. How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty" She opened her eyes to look into Jack brown ones.

"Janet, can she have some water or some thing?"

"Yes, next to the bed"

Jack saw the jug and cup with a straw in it. He poured some water into the cup and he brought the cup next to her mouth and put the straw next to her lips. She opened them so Jack could move the straw in a bit further. She started sucking up the cool water into her dry mouth, with small sips at a time. When she was finished, she closed her eyes.

"Sleep Sam"

Jack put the cup back onto the night table and then he stroked her hair and bent over and kissed her lips. The he sat down again by her bed.

"We all better let her rest, you can come back tomorrow, to see how she is doing" Janet said.

"Janet, can I stay with her" Jack said

"Why don't we all take turns staying with her?" Daniel asked.

"Ok, you can take turns. If all goes well, Sir, I would like to have Sam transferred back to the base in a couple of days"

"Just let us know when you want her moved"

"Yes sir"

"What's going to happen to Kinsey and his goons?" Jack asked,

"Even with all the information you have given us, we will need more before we can do any thing else"

"Would photos and security camera footage from the hotel help?" Daniel asked

"Yes, it would. We will get some people over there to take care of it"

"I can help out, since I was there," Daniel asked

"Ok, we better leave them alone. Just keep me informed"

"Yes sir"

"Mr. President, what about the bomb and General Hammond?" Teal'c asked.

"It's up to you George" Ryan said

"I would love to come back. As for the bomb, it should be dismantled" they all agreed with that.

They all left Jack and Sam alone for few hours before Teal'c took over.


	22. Chapter 22

22

Two days later Sam was transferred back to the SGC, where Janet could keep an eye on her. Jack was with her all the time.

Teal'c took care of Sam's report, while Daniel helped with the investigations. Mayborne used his own sources to help get all the information that was needed.

Jacob returned to the Tok'ra base. He asked Hammond to keep sending him updates on Sam's condition. He said that he would do that. Hammond was back to being the CO of the SGC. Everything was almost back to normal.

When Sam woke up, Jack was next to her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Thirsty"

Jack got her a cup of water with a straw; she drank half of it. Once the cup was back up on the cabinet, he held on to her hand once again.

"Still tired?"

"Yeah, Jack what's wrong with me?"

"Doc said that there was enough of those drugs in you to kill two elephants. It's taking awhile to get the drugs out of your system"

"There is something else? What is it?" Sam knew that Jack was holding something back from her.

"Doc is worried about organ failure. Because of the amount of drugs that are in your system"

Sam closed her eyes, letting everything sink in; Jack saw a tear rolling down her check. He got up from the chair and sat on the bed; Sam heard him move and opened her eyes to look at him.

He pulled her into his arms, with tears of his own falling down his checks. They stayed like that, until Sam fell back to sleep in his arms. He moved her back against the pillows, and then he kissed her.

Janet walked in when she saw Jack laying Sam back down and kissing her. Jack got up from the bed and turned around to see Janet over by the door. He walked over to her.

"Doc, give it to me straight"

"Sorry Colonel, there are only two options that will save Sam's life, a symboite, which we know she will say no to"

"Damn straight"

"The other is a sarcophagus.

"Well, I better give Dad a call. What is the time frame we are looking at here?"

"It is really hard to say. All of the drug is out of her system but her liver and kidneys are starting to fail."

"Thanks doc"

Then Jack left to see Hammond; his door was open so just walked in. Hammond looked up to see Jack walk in to his office.

"Jack, how is Sam?"

"Sir, permission to pay the Tok'ra a visit. I have to ask if they know where there is an available sarcophagus."

"Jack"

"Sam is dying sir, her liver and kidneys are failing. The doc just told me"

"Permission granted, good luck"

"Thank you, sir"

Jack left to gear up. Hammond went down to the control room to get Walter to dial the gate to the Tok'ra base. A few minutes later Jack was at the base of the ramp. Hammond showed up with a GEO, he passed it to Jack, as the gate came into life.

"Good luck son and god speed"

"Thank you sir"


	23. Chapter 23

23

Jack walked up the ramp and through the gate. When he reached the other side, he walked for a couple of minutes when the Tok'ra showed up out of the sand, with weapons pointing at Jack.

"I need to speak to Jacob Carter, host to Selmac. I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, it's important", they lowered their weapons.

"Come with me" One of them said.

Jack followed the Tok'ra for a few meters. Jack stood close to the Tok'ra, when the rings activated. The next thing, he was under ground and Jacob was waiting for him.

"Jack, what are you doing here, how's Sam?"

"That's why I'm here. You guy's don't happen to have a sarcophagus laying around, do you?"

"Jack you know we don't use it. How bad is it?"

"Jacob, it's not good or I wouldn't be here asking for one"

"We will send word out to our operatives, to see if they can find one for you to use"

"Thank you."

They walked down the corridor to a room, where Jacob spoke to another Tok'ra. Once finished there, Jack followed Jacob to where they eat and drink. Jack sat down, while Jacob got himself a drink, then went to join him.

"How bad? I could use a healing device?"

"You could try but Doc would have said. Sam's liver and kidneys are starting to fail, which usually means not a good sign."

"What about her other organs?"

"Doc didn't say, but I noticed this morning, when the nurse was changing the urine bag, there was a small amount of blood in it. Small but it was noticeable. It only means that her kidneys can't be in good shape" Then a Tok'ra walked over to them.

"One of our operatives has a sarcophagus on his Tel'tac. He said that he could meet you on this plant in half an hour, so you can use it to heal Major Carter" He passed the address to Jacob.

"Thank you. Let him know that we will be there"

Jack and Jacob left the room and headed to let Garshaw know the latest news. She was pleased for them. They left to go where the rings were and went up to the surface, then to the Stargate.

Jack dialed to Earth and sent the code through, before they went through the gate. When they arrived on the other side, Hammond was waiting for them.

"Jack, it's Sam" One look told him that it wasn't good

"Sir, get the healing device, we need it to buy us some time"

"Jack" Jack was running out of the room.

"George, you better get the device. I can use the it to stabilize Sam. Then we can take her to where one of our operatives is waiting for us with a sarcophagus that we can use"

"Let's go"

The quickly ran out of the room to head towards the infirmary. They stopped off to get the healing device, before going on to the infirmary.

When Jack arrived, he could see that she had been put on a life support system. Janet saw him walk in.

"Colonel, I'm sorry. She slipped into a coma, it's just a matter of time"

"We have a sarcophagus but we have to take her to the planet where it is. A Tok'ra is waiting for us"

"You know she will die as soon as I take her off the life support?"

Then Jacob and Hammond showed up. Jacob was shocked when he saw Sam. Selmac immediately took over.

"The healing device, please" Hammond passed the device to Jacob, who then walked over to the side of the bed.

"Sir, it won't work"

"Doc… Janet, it's only just until we can take her through the gate" Janet nodded.

Then Jacob put the device over his hand and held it over Sam. The device started glowing and humming at the same time. A minute later he stopped. Janet went to Sam's side when she opened her eyes.

Janet moved the tube from her mouth and throat. She was breathing on her own. She looked to see both Jack and Jacob there.

"Doc, can you remove all the wires and needles from her? We have got to go"

Janet quickly removed it all from Sam. Once done, Jack went to scoop her up in his arms, and they walked out of the infirmary and headed to the gate room. The Stargate was already starting to spin. Jack looked down to see Sam looking at him.

"Hang on sweet heart, just hang on"


	24. Chapter 24

24

He kissed her forehead. After the gate whooshed into life, Jacob and Jack walked up the ramp and went through the gate. When they got to the other side, the Tok'ra was waiting for them.

"We haven't got much time," Jacob said,

"Follow me"

They followed him into the ship, and went straight to where the sarcophagus was; it was already open, so Jack put Sam in it and it closed. All they could do was wait.

"Thanks for your help here," Jack said.

"I had to stop here. I'm waiting for another ship to come with spear crystals, I sent out a message just before you arrived, another ship will be here in two hours"

"Well, that should give this thing enough time to heal Sam"

"Have you had any word on the investigations, Jack?"

"I don't know. I've been more worried about Sam at this time. Hopefully, we will know more as soon as we return to earth."

"What do you think might happen?"

"As soon as there is enough evidence against Kinsey and his goons, they are history. From what I have been told so far, he could get life for what they did; breaking and entering, kidnapping, attempted murder, just for starters"

The Tok'ra looked from Jack to Jacob, wondering what they were talking about. Jacob noticed it and he turned to the Tok'ra.

"What Jack is saying is, a group of people from earth have tried to kill my daughter. They broke into her home and took her away, that is what Jack was saying"

"Why would they do that? And who is your daughter? I haven't met her, have I?" Jack turned to the young Tok'ra.

"Have you heard of the Tau'ri?"

"Yes and that Jacob Cater here is one"

"Ok, so then you would have heard of SG1?"

"Yes, Apophis cursed them"

"Some things never change. What would you do if you met them in person?"

"It would be an honour to meet them, they are well known with in the galaxy."

"Well, you have met half of the team. I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill and in the box here is my wife, Major Samantha Carter, who was the host to joilnar"

"It is an honour to meet you"

"So Apophis is still pissed off with us? Oh well, it's nothing new. We are always pissing off some false god snake head" Jacob chuckled.

"It's ok. Jack here is like this some days, even Teal'c still gets confused with half of the things he says"

"At least it's not like Sam here. Boy she talks about all those doohickies of hers, which I can't understand ninety eight percent of the time anyway" Jacob just shook his head.

They talked about how things were going and found out what Apophis was up to and what the system lords were doing. Half an hour later, they all heard the sarcophagus open. They went to its side and they saw Sam blink a few times. She looked confused, until she saw Jacob and Jack.

"Jack"

"I'm here, can you sit up?"

"Yeah" Sam sat up

"How are you feeling, kiddo?"

" A lot better than I did before" then Sam turned to look at the other Tok'ra there.

"Thank you"

"You are welcome Major Carter. It is good to see you well" Sam got up and climbed out of the box.

"Now it is time for pay back"

"Shall we? Knowing doc, she will be waiting with her needles for us"

Sam smiled and they left to head to the Stargate. When they got as far as the door to the ship. Sam stopped.


	25. Chapter 25

25

"Ah, did you forget something?" They stopped and turned to look at her.

"What?"

Sam looked at her feet. They noticed that she was shoeless and she still had the hospital gown on.

"Crap, hang on I've got an idea. You two stay here" Jack walked back inside and he took his vest off and then his shirt.

"Here, put this on and we will have to make a skirt or some thing with that gown"

Sam took the gown off. It was the first time he had seen her naked, which made him smile. Sam noticed it.

"Sam, you look beautiful"

"Thanks"

Sam put Jack's shirt on and buttoned it up. While he put his vest back on, she got the gown and managed to make a skirt out of it. It was the best she could do.

"Shall we? You will have to carry me until we get home"

"My pleasure"

They went back out to the doorway, where Jacob and the Tok'ra were waiting for them. Jack scooped her up in his arms and walked over to them

"Shall we?"

"Of course, thanks for your help Malak"

"You are welcome" then there was a beeping sound.

"You better go, the mothership has arrived early"

"Thanks" Jack said,

"Good luck with your mission" Sam said

"Thank you"

They headed to the gate, where Jacob dialed Earth. Sam reached in her pocket to get the GEO out.

"What's the code, Jack?"

"Same code"

Sam punched the code number in, and the light turned green.

"Let's go"

They walked up the steps and through the gate. When they reached the other side, Janet was there with a wheel chair and Hammond standing next to her. They could see all three of them smiling. Sam had her arm around Jack's shoulders.

"Mission accomplished, sir"

"Colonel, would you please put Sam in here."

"Nope, I'll carry her all the way into the infirmary"

Jack walked out of the gate room with everyone watching them, with smiles on their faces. Janet followed them with the wheelchair, while Jacob talked to Hammond.

When they arrived in the infirmary, Jack put Sam on one of the beds, and then he sat next to her, with his arm around her. Janet walked in and walked over to where they were sitting.

"Sir, I need to run some tests on Sam. Why don't you go to her locker and grab some clothes for her"

"Ok doc. See you when I get back sweet heart"

"Ok, don't forget, you need your jabs" she said smiling.

"Gee, thanks for reminding me"

He gave her a kiss before getting off the bed and walked out of the infirmary and headed to their locker room.


	26. Chapter 26

26

Janet ran some tests on Sam. Fifteen minutes later she had just finished taking blood from Sam when Jack called out.

"Hey doc, is it safe to come in?"

"Yes sir. Just finishing up" Jack walked in with Sam's two bags and passed them to her.

"Thanks Jack" she rewarded him with one of her smiles that he loved so much.

"Ok, Sam you can go and have a shower"

"Ok, meet you in the mess hall. I'm hungry"

"Sure, once doc here is finished with her needles"

Sam got off the bed and gave him a kiss before leaving to go and have a shower.

"You know the drill colonel"

"Yeah, I know" While Janet was giving him his jabs, they talked for a bit.

"Colonel, what are you and Sam going to do now? Since you are married?"

"We haven't had much time to talk about that, but we will"

"Ok, all done. Have you had a shower yet?"

"Yep"

"Ok, you can go now and spend some time with you wife"

"Wife? That is one thing I'll have to get used to"

"I'm sure everything will be ok"

"Thanks doc"

Jack left and headed to the mess hall. He was feeling his ring on his finger, and remembering their so called wedding. When he got there, Teal'c was talking to Sam, so he went over and got himself some cake and coffee, before joining them.

"Hi Teal'c how are things?"

"Very well O'Neill. I was letting Major Carter know that there will be a debriefing in an hour"

"Ok, thanks for letting us know"

"I shall go and meditate until the debriefing"

He stood up and did a slight bow, before leaving. Sam was enjoying her blue jello when Jack sat down.

"Sam, we need to talk, but not here"

"I know. How about after this we go top side to talk"

"Sounds good to me"

They finished what they had and left to head for the surface. They went to a spot where they could see the valley below them. They sat down and leant against a tree, since it was a warm, sunny day.

"Sam, how are you feeling?"

"Better, you"

"I'm ok, I'm just worried about you"

"I know. So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I was thinking, when this mess is over, we start planning a second wedding, like what we talked about. For all of our family and friends"

"I would like that. I know dad would also"

"Cool"

"Jack, what are we going to do with out homes?"

"You could move into mine or we could buy one together"

"Well, a bigger house would be nice, especially when we have summer barbeques and guest's staying over"

"Ok, we go house hunting as soon as we get a chance to leave the mountain."

"Ok, we have got lots of things to sort out and do"

"I know, but we will get there"

"True"

"We might as well go in and see what's been going on while we were away"

"Ok"


	27. Chapter 27

NOTE: sorry i havent posted any new chapters in the last few days as i was rush to hosptial on monday morning, to find out that i got blood poisioning as well a unknow bug which was making me ill. I'm back now, but not 100 still don't know what bug i've got, but i'll be ok. feed back yes please

27

They stood up and headed back into the mountain to find out what had been happening. They went into Sam's lab, where the bomb was. The scientist's there were trying to fix the timer on it.

"Major Carter, it is good to have you back. We are trying to fix the timer on this bomb"

"Stop what you are doing, we are dismantling the bomb, Dr. Lee"

"What, why?"

"Orders, that is all you need to know"

"We shall see about that. I'll give General Bauer a call about this"

"How long have you been in here?"

"Since Monday morning, why?"

"General Hammond is back in charge and he wants this dismantled, understand?"

"I heard that he had retired?"

"Well, he's back" Jack said, with a grin on his face

"So, I might as well make a start until it is time for the debriefing." Sam said,

Then she started working on dismantling the bomb. Jack sat on a stool near by, watching her work like he usually did when Sam was trying to work out an alien device.

Sam was working on it for half an hour, when Jack got up from the stool and walked over to where Sam was and took what she had in her hand out and put it on the bench. Sam turned around, looking at him.

"Jack, what did you do that for?"

"It's time to go Sam. It will still be here when you get back, come on"

"Ok, let's go. Dr Lee, leave everything where it is. I'll take care of it when I return"

"Yes Major"

Jack and Sam left the lab and headed to the briefing room. When they arrived there, they saw Daniel, Teal'c, Jacob and Major Davis there.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, as they took their seats. Then Hammond showed up. Once every one was seated, he began.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, I'm pleased that you are still here. Major Davis was able to identify the men and women who were working with Senator Kinsey when you were kidnapped."

"That's good news, isn't it"

"Yes it is. With the help of Agent Barrett, we were able to identify them all. Add to that what was on the disks and it was more than enough evidence to put them out of commission for a long time"

"That's good news, but there is something else, what is it?"

"Senator Kinsey still want you two Court Martialed" Davis said.

"When is the date and where?"

"It will be held here on the base tomorrow"

"That was fast"

"I'm sorry but you two will be confined to the VIP quarters until this mess is sorted out"

"Sir, I still have to finish dismantling the bomb"

"Ok, you can carry on with that. There will be JAG lawyers showing up in four hours, to talk to you both, as well as with Dr Fraser and Dr Jackson here"

"Who is going to be at the Court Martial, sir?"

"All of us, including Dr Fraser. Senator Kinsey is also going to be here"

"What?" both Jack and Sam said at the same time. Sam could see that Jack was getting angry.

"Jack" He turned to look at Sam

"Jack, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do Sam, I trust you with my life" He held onto her hand

"Jack, everything is going to be fine. He has nothing on us. Just remember one thing, he is the one who will end up with egg on his face, not us"

"Now that I would like to see" they smiled at each other, and squeezed one another's hands, then turned back to the other's.

"Sam, Jack? We do have some good news. Here look at these"

Daniel slid a big yellow envelope at them. They let go of each other's hands and then Jack opened it up and pulled out their wedding photos.

"Daniel has any one seen these yet?"

"Nope"

They smiled when they saw them and then they passed them around the table, so every one else there could see them. Jacob saw the first one, it was of Jack and Sam in one another's arms, smiling for the camera like a happy couple.

"Sam, you look beautiful in that dress"

"Thanks Dad"

Once everyone saw the photos, there were smiles all around the table.

"Sir, when this mess is over, Sam and I want to renew our vows in front of family and friends"

"I'm sure we can arrange something. For now, all you can do is wait and talk to the JAG lawyers when they get here"

"Sir, do they have clearance?" Sam asked,

"Yes, they do. So do the three judges in this case"

"So Kinsey hasn't been arrested yet?" Jack asked

"Not until we have all the information. What we need to do is find some way of getting him to tell the truth" Davis said.

"You mean spill the beans, so to speak" Daniel said

"Yes"

"I'm sure we can find a way to get him to talk" Daniel said.

"Until the JAG lawyers arrive, you are all dismissed" they stood up and left the briefing room.


	28. Chapter 28

28

Sam went back to her lab, while Daniel and Teal'c went back to translating and Jack went to the gym. Later that night they were all in the mess hall eating their dinner and not saying much. They all were thinking about the next day's Court Martial. Janet showed up and got her meal, before joining them

"Hi Janet"

"Hi, thinking about tomorrow?"

"Yeah, how's Cassie?"

"She is fine. I told her what was happening and I'm blaming you Colonel for what she said. I think she has been hanging out around you too long" Janet said with a smile.

"What did she say?" Daniel asked

"She said, I wish I was there so I could kick his ass to a snake head planet, and let them have fun with him or send him to the Tok'ra. I'm sure they need a Guinea pig. Or you could contact Jack's favorite little grey alien, I'm sure they could find some use for him"

Sam giggled and Daniel tried not to laugh. Teal'c just raised an eyebrow. Jack looked around at each of them and Sam noticed that he wasn't smiling. She put her hand on his and gave it a squeeze; he turned to look at her and he squeezed her hand in return.

"Jack, just picture Cassie doing something like that to Kinsey" Jack started to smile

"Yeah, I would like to see that"

"Don't worry, Jack, everything is going to be fine"

"I know, but Kinsey might have something up his sleeve"

"Hopefully just his arm"

"Yeah. Well, I'm off, see you all in the morning" Jack got up and put his tray away before leaving.

"Jack sure isn't himself tonight"

"I know. Hey, I've got an idea on how to cheer him up" Sam said grinning.

"What, how, we know what he is like"

"I know. Janet, can you bring Cassie on to the base tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"You will see, I'm going to bed myself, see you all tomorrow"

Sam left to go to her quarters. When she got inside she noticed that her bedside lamp was on and Jack was in her bed, waiting for her.

"What took you so long?"

"Oh, I just asked Janet if Cassie could come in tomorrow"

Sam locked the door and then started getting undressed. When she got into bed, she was wearing a tank top and panties. They snuggled into one another's arms.

"Jack, are you worried about the Court Martial?"

"Yeah"

"Well, don't be. Let's get some rest" they kissed before drifting off to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

29

The next morning the Court Martial began. Jack and Sam's JAG lawyer walked into the room, with a grin on his face.

"I have some good news for you. I received a copy of the report that General Bauer, on what he did with SG1 and the effective date as well, so you two are in the clear for this"

"Thanks, here comes the mug himself"

They noticed when he walked into the room and sat down with some others from the Pentagon. Janet, Daniel, Teal'c, Hammond, Jacob and Cassie were all in the room. When the three judges walked in, everyone stood. Once seated, once they were seated, they began.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter you are both here for Court Martial for breaking the fraternization regulations by getting married while in the same chain of command. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty" they both said at the same time.

"So noted, let this Court Martial begin."

"Your honour, this Court Martial shouldn't be happening. Major Carter was not under Colonel O'Neill's command when they were forced to marry" their JAG lawyer said.

"What do you mean by forced?"

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Dr Fraser and Dr Jackson were kidnapped by Senator Kinsey and some of him associates and they were forced to get married in Las Vegas. Here are the wedding photos, which are clear enough to see Senator Kinsey in these two photos" He showed them the two photos

"I object your honour, they could have been forgeries"

"Your honour, there was four rooms booked under Senator Kinsey's name, as well as the chapel where they were married. Here are statements from the Minister who married them, as well as two gentlemen who were in the reception area of the lobby, stating that it was Senator Kinsey that they saw"

"Your honour, this is not about Senator Kinsey"

"I agree"

"Here is a copy of a report from General Bauer, dated the twelfth, the same day that SG1, comprised of Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Dr Jackson and Teal'c, was disbanded. In the report, General Bauer stated that he broke SG1 up. Colonel O'Neill was taking some down time, while Major Carter was assigned to the labs, on a project."

He passed the copy over to one of the judges.

"On the fifteenth, Cassandra Fraser, the daughter of Dr Fraser called Teal'c for help when she couldn't get hold of Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter or Dr Jackson. She witnessed four men burst into the Frasier home and tranquillize Dr Fraser and take her from her home. Teal'c contacted General Hammond for some help. When Teal'c went to find his friends, he found that both Dr Jackson's and Major Carter's homes had been broken into and found one of these tranquillizer darts in Major Carter's home. Here his statement" he also passed it to them.

"When Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were married, it was on the seventeenth, five days after General Bauer split up SG1. So there was no way that Major Carter was under Colonel O'Neill's command, since there was no SG1" He showed them their marriage licence.

They all waited while the judges read the reports and talked among themselves. Jack and Sam held onto each others hand, while waiting. A few minutes later, the three judges looked at Jack and Sam.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, after going over the evidence in front of us, we find you two not guilty. We will have these charges against you dismissed and there will be no further action taken. This court is adjourned" they all stood up. Kinsey went to leave.

"Senator Kinsey" Cassie said He turned around as everyone watched.

"Yes?"

"Did you know you have egg on your face"


	30. Chapter 30

30

Cassie quickly smashed two raw eggs on his head and made them fall down his face. Everyone laughed as he stormed out of the room. Janet passed some tissues to her so she could wipe her hands on them. Even the three judges laughed. Hammond took a photo, while Daniel recorded it.

"Well, Jack you did say that you would like to see egg on his face"

"Yes I did. Was this your idea of cheering me up?"

"Yes, did it work?"

"Yes it did, thank you"

Jack and Sam hugged and kissed in front of everyone, before joining all of the others. By the time they left the room everyone on the base had heard about the charges being dismissed and about what Cassie had done. When Kinsey was about to leave, an airman stopped him.

"Excuse me, Senator Kinsey. General Hammond would like a word with you sir before you leave"

"What? I can't believe what that kid did to my good suit" He muttered to himself, as he turned back to the elevator.

Once the doors of the elevator closed, the four airmen burst out laughing. When Kinsey reached General Hammond office, Walter was

waiting for him, "Sir, General Hammond is waiting for you in the briefing room" Walter said, with a grin on his face when he saw Kinsey's egged face.

Kinsey walked into the briefing room to see General Ryan, the three judges, General Hammond, Jack and Sam.

"What's going on? You wanted to see me, I hope there is a good reason"

"Sit down Senator Kinsey" Hammond said. He sat down and looked around the table.

"Why did you kidnap Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Dr Fraser and Dr Jackson?" Ryan asked.

"I've been trying to break them up for four years and close this place down"

"Why?"

"So that my friends could use the Stargate to get the technology to defend this planet, but oh, no, they go out and make friends"

"You mean allies" Jack said.

"Well, they won't help us"

"The Tok'ra have" Sam said

"Why did you want Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter married? Did you kidnap them?" Ryan asked,

"I wanted them to be Court Martialed for fraternization. It was one way for me and my friends to split up SG1. I was to get them married and then Court Martialled and, yes I did plan the kidnapping's of all five of them and then forced them to get married"

"What would happen if they didn't do what you wanted them to do?"

"I told Dr Fraser and Major Carter, to go and get whatever they would need for the wedding. If they tried to call for help or escape, I would of had Dr Jackson killed"

"What about Colonel O'Neill?"

"I did the same to him. When I sent him out with one of my men to get the wedding ring"

"So, when the wedding began, if they didn't go through it, who would you kill?"

"All of them, including the minister, so that there would be no witnesses"

"How were you going to kill them?" Ryan asked

"With the two zats, that my men had"

"Did you know about the blackmailing of General Hammond here?"

"Yes, I did know about that. I was happy that he retired and General Bauer was assigned to take his place."

"I see. Thank you for that" then he yelled out

"Airman" the airman opened the door and walked in.

"Yes sir"

"Place Senator Kinsey here under arrest and put him in the holding cells"

"Yes sir"

"Wait just a minute! I'm leaving here and you are not going to stop me"

Kinsey got up and pushed the airman out of the way. He had quickly run out of the room, when everyone heard a thud. They ran out of the room to see Kinsey flat on his back and Teal'c standing in front of him.

"Nice going Teal'c" Jack said

Kinsey picked himself up and he was royally pissed off. "Get out of my way" he growled.

"Teal'c, can you show Kinsey here the cells please. If he tries to escape again, shoot him" Jack said

"Colonel!" the two Generals said at the same time. Teal'c and the airmen took Kinsey to the cell.

"What, sirs if you would have noticed that Teal'c was carrying a zat with him, not a handgun". They thought about it and they knew he was right.

"What happens now sirs?" Sam asked

"Well, for one thing Senator Kinsey never speaks the truth, so I don't know what he was saying was true"

"He is telling the truth,"


	31. Chapter 31

31

"Hi Dad" Sam said smiling

"Hi ya kiddo" they hugged.

"I heard everything. I got him to tell the truth. Sam told me this morning about what Cassie wanted to do. And George here told me that you wanted him to spill the beans about what he did to you two here, as well as about the blackmail. So I asked George to send me back through the gate to the Tok'ra base. When I returned, I injected the Tok'ra version of a truth serum into two eggs. Then Cassie smashed the two eggs over his head. It would take about five minutes to work. By the time he arrived in the briefing room, the chemical would have entered his system. So, whatever questions you asked him, he would tell the truth, but the stuff only lasts twenty four hours"

"I see. Thank you for your help. Anyway we got it all on video tape"

"What happens now?" Jack asked

"Well Jack, we did plan on having a second wedding in front of our family and friends once this mess was all over."

"Ah yes. Sir, how about it?"

"I'll go and make some calls. Where would you like it to be held?" "

"I've heard about the Broadmoor Hotel from a friend of mine who got married there a couple of years ago. I have been there, it is a beautiful place to have the wedding and the reception. Sam and I could check it out" Jack said

"Ok, you two can go but I want you to return back here by 2000 hours"

"Yes sir. Dad, you want to come with us?"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind checking the place out"

The three left to go and get changed before leaving the mountain. They all went in Jack's truck. Everyone else went to get the ball rolling to get Kinsey back to Washington for a Senate hearing.

Half an hour later they showed up at the huge hotel and spoke to the Banquet Manager there. The manager took them for a walk around. While walking, Sam asked a lot of questions; about how many guests they could invite, everything, right down to the hotel's honeymoon suite.

They found out that there was a wedding coordinator that could help them with the wedding preparations. They spoke with the wedding coordinator and looked at the different areas in the hotel that they could from, to get married. They also priced out several different wedding packages.

"Well, Sam what do you think?" Jacob asked

"Jack is right. This place is beautiful and I know Jack loves it. I think that getting married again beside the lake would be perfect, with an archway" Sam said smiling.

"Ok, book us. When is there a free Saturday?" the wedding coordinator had a look through the book.

"The closest one is this Saturday, there was a cancellation. The next free Saturday is not for eight months time"

"This Saturday would be perfect Jack"

"Ok, book us."

"How many will there be attending?"

"Ah, we are not too sure. Can we let you know by tomorrow"

"Sure"

"Thank you. We better get going, we have heaps to do"

"Thanks for showing us around"

"Your welcome, good luck on the day"

"Thanks"

They left after they paid the deposit for everything. They went to book the photographer for the weekend; they paid the full amount.


	32. Chapter 32

32

Jacob contacted George to let him know where and when the wedding was going to be and asked how many would be coming with their wives, husbands, partners, etc. on Saturday.

Then he contacted Mark. He told him what had happened about Sam's kidnapping. He explained how Jack and Sam were forced to marry and who had been behind the kidnapping's. He told him that they wanted to marry again in front of family and friends this weekend.

Mark told Jacob that he and the family would be there. This made Jacob very happy. The three of them went to a café to have a late lunch, before carrying on shopping. They even went house hunting.

They found a house that they liked; it was a two-story home, with a big back yard. There were six bedrooms and three bathrooms. The living area was three times bigger than Jack's was, and it was the same with the dining room and a recently updated kitchen. There was also a library, with built in bookshelves, a study/office that was the size of Jack's living room and a powder room. They did notice it still needed work to be done on it, but it didn't matter to them.

It also had a triple garage, with a flat roof, which was perfect for Jack's telescope and the price was right. They went to put their homes on the market, and then they went to the bank for a mortgage loan. They added a bit more to the loan to cover the wedding, as well as some of the renovations that were needed on the house.

Once the papers were signed and the loan was approved, they headed back to the Real Estate agency to sign the papers for the house. As soon as the paperwork was completed, they headed to their own homes to check on their mail, as well paying a few bills. They went to O'Malley's for dinner, including Daniel, Teal'c, Janet and Cassie.

After dinner, they returned to the base. As soon as they got to level 28, the alarms went off so they all went to the control room, where they all got the shock of there lives.

All of the base personnel were there with grins on their faces and a big banner saying _'Congratulations Jack & Sam'_ then they all raised their glasses to them.

They went down into the gate room, where every one clapped and cheered. Jack held on to Sam's hand and walked up the ramp and then turned to face them all. They noticed the three judges and General Ryan were still there on the base. When all the clapping stopped, Jack spoke,

"Well this is a surprise. I'm a man of few words, so thank you all for this great reception. As you all know by now, the wedding is this Saturday. I hope you have your names down on the list. For those who have to work on Saturday, don't worry. You will be able to see the wedding through a computer link and we will make sure that there will be lots of cake and sodas here for you."

"We want to see the kiss," Cassie yelled out

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss"

Cassie started, and then Janet, Daniel and, before long, everyone wanted to see them kiss, so they did just to get them to shut up. They were facing each other, he cupped her face, while looking into her blue eyes and then they kissed and he dipped her in front of everyone.

When they straightened up they were still kissing, passionately. Every one cheered them on. When they finally came up for air, everyone was still cheering them on.

"Ok, ok! Now you have seen the kiss, are you happy now?"

"No" they all said at the same time, than they all laughed.

Jack shook his head, Sam just grinned and they kissed one more time.

They talked and mingled for awhile before disappearing to Sam's private quarters. When they arrived in the room it was empty, but there was a note. Sam picked it up and they read it,

'Jack, Sam,

I have ordered a couple of airmen to move all of you things to VIP1 quarters, until I can get some private, married quarters sorted out for you. I know that you two haven't had a proper wedding night, so this will have to do until your wedding on Saturday. 'We' don't want to see either of you come out of the room until 1000 hours tomorrow. Don't worry about your breakfast, Teal'c will bring it to you at 0830. That is an order, you have ten minutes to get your asses into the room. That is an order.

General Hammond

P.S. I am watching you and the clock is ticking'.

They both walked out of the room and headed to the elevator.


	33. Chapter 33

33

When they arrived on the next level, where the VIP quarters were, they went to the first room. There was a big red heart on the door with their names on it.

They walked in and went to turn the light on but stopped. They were shocked to see lit candles everywhere. They walked into the room and Jack went to close the door, when he saw the sign hanging on the door. He took it off the door and had a closer look at it.

It read '_Not to be disturbed, by orders of Colonel O'Neill & Major Carter-O'Neill' _Jack showed it to Sam. They smiled as Jack put it on the outside of the door before closing and locking it.

They didn't know that George and Jacob were watching from near by, with grins on their faces, before leaving the happy couple alone.

"Well, Mrs. O'Neill, we have lots of catching up to do" as he pulled her into his arms and started kissing her neck.

"Yes, we do Mr. O'Neill, what the….."

She pulled out of his arms and walked over to the small table. There was a plate with strawberries on it and a ice bucket with a bottle of champagne and two flute glasses. Sam picked one up, it was engraved

'_Samantha Carter O'Neill 17.06.2000'_

Sam knew it was their wedding date. She smiled, then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"What are you looking at?"

"This"

Sam showed him the flute glasses. When he saw the engraving on the glass, it made him smile.

"Well then we might as well use them" He kissed her neck before letting go of her.

He walked around her to the bucket with the bottles of champagne and pulled the cold bottle out, so he could pop the cork.

Sam put the glass back down and walked over to the bed. She noticed the patch work quit on it and she remembered making it when she was eight, when she was sick.

Her grandmother stayed with her, since her parents were away for a week. She showed Sam how to make one. She remembered what she said to her grandmother that day.

Flash back

"Grandma, when this is finished, I'm going to put it away until I get married and use it on my wedding night"

"Will you dear?"

"Yep, this is fun"

"Sammie, how do you know what married couples do on their wedding night?"

"I was reading a romantic book last year, and I did some home work about sex and stuff like that. That is how I know what married couples do on their wedding night"

"When you do find a good looking fella, my advice to you is, when you do want to have sex, wait until your wedding night. Not before hand, it will ruin the special moment you two will have with each other"

"I promise Grandma. When I get married, I'm going to marry a good looking hunk of a fly boy" Her grandmother laughed.

"You know that is exactly what your mother said at your age"

"Well if it happened to Mom, it might happen to me"

"As long as he treats you right and you follow your heart, it will happen. Now, lets see how the quilt is coming along shall we"

End of flash back.


	34. Chapter 34

34

Sam smiled at the memory. Her grandmother was right; Sam did follow her heart, even through they were forced to get married. Sam was lost in thought, until Jack kissed her.

"Wh..what"

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I was just remembering something my grandmother said to me when I was eight"

"Ok, care to share?"

"When I was eight, I was sick when Mom and Dad were away for a week. My grandmother, that is Mom's mother was looking after Mark and me. She taught me how to make a patchwork quilt the old fashioned way. We were talking one day and I said to her that I was going to save the quilt until my wedding night" Jack looked at the quilt on the bed.

"This quilt?"

"Yes, I think Dad must have had something to do with this"

"But how?"

"Gran would have told him and Mom about our chit chat"

"Ok,what else?"

"I said to her that one day I would marry a good looking hunk of a fly boy and she laughed. Then she told me that is what my mother said"

"Well it did happen, your mother married her fly boy, and you married yours, even though we were forced into the marriage. Any regrets?"

"Yes, that our family and friends weren't there for our first wedding. As for us, no regrets"

"Good" He passed the glass to her.

"To us and our future, wherever it leads us"

"To our family and friends"

They clicked the glasses before taking a sip, then Jack walked over and got a strawberry. Sam followed him and he turned around. He put the strawberry into her mouth, she bit half of it and he put the rest in his mouth. Sam picked one up and did the same to him.

They finished the strawberries and the champagne. Jack took Sam's glass from her hand and put them on the table, then held on to her hand and led her over to the bed. When they got to the side, Jack flicked back the covers and they both were shocked.

"Silk sheets?" Jack said

"I wonder who they are from?"

"Who knows, so long as we don't slip out of the bed. I'm sure we will be fine" Sam giggled.

They kissed passionately, then started to remove one another's clothes. Once they were naked, Jack lay Sam down on the bed before climbing on top of her.

"Sam I haven't done this in years"

"Same here. What do you mean, what about Edora?"

"Sam, all Laira wanted was a kid, not me. She tried to seduce me the night before Teal'c showed up. I was drunk with the moonshine rot gut they had. She led me to her bed, but before anything happened, I passed out. I hope she didn't do any thing while I was out of it"

"You haven't seen her since, have you?"

"No"

"Well let's not talk about her tonight"

"Ok, Sam you are the most beautiful women in the world and I love you"

"The world" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, the galaxy, better?"

"Yes"

"Good, now less talking and more action"

They kissed and then made passionate love, screaming one another's names. It was their first time together, making love; Jack was gentle with Sam. They talked and made love again, before pulling the covers over themselves before falling asleep in one another's arms.


	35. Chapter 35

35

The next morning, Teal'c and Daniel showed up at their room. Daniel knocked on the door, since Teal'c had his hands full. There was no reply, so he did it again.

"Well, what should we do Teal'c?"

Then the door opened. It was Jack, with his hair sticking up all over the place and he with his boxers on, and still half a sleep.

"What?"

"It is 0830 O'Neill" He lifted the tray up. Jack remembered the note.

"Oh yea come in. Hang on for a minute" He turned his head into the room.

"Ah Sam you better cover up, Teal'c's here with our breakfast"

He looked at her before opening the door wider and Teal'c walked in.

"Yes, you can come in too Daniel"

Daniel walked into the room. The only light in the room was the bedside lamp. All the candles were melted. He noticed that Sam was propped up with the pillows behind her and the quilt covering most of her top half. All that was showing were her bare arms and shoulders.

Teal'c put the tray on the table where the glasses and empty champagne bottle and tray were.

"Morning guys, what did you get us this morning?" Sam asked

"Pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, orange juice and coffee" Daniel said

"Thanks guys"

"Whose idea was all of this?"

Jack asked waving his arm around? Then he poured both of them cups of coffee.

"We did, along with Cassie, Janet, General Hammond and Jacob's help"

"Ah, so who got us the sheets?" Jack walked over to the bed and passed the cup of coffee to Sam

"Well, that is part of your wedding present on behalf of the SGC personnel"

"What part do you mean, Daniel?" Jack look at him.

"There have been bets going on about you two since day one. Well, the ones who lost the bets over the four years, they gathered up the money overtime, and Janet, Cassie, Teal'c and I went shopping for wedding presents for you two. As you know the sheets and the glasses are part of it" He pointed to the two flute glasses.

"Thanks guys. So what other goodies did you get us?"

"You will see. Now we better leave you two in peace, enjoy your breakfast. Come on Teal'c, let's go"

They left them alone. Once the door was closed and locked, Jack turned around and walked over to the bed and put his coffee mug down on the bedside cabinet. Sam was already there. Then he sat on the edge of the bed and bents over to give Sam a morning kiss.

"Morning beautiful"

"Morning yourself. Why don't you come back to bed?"

"What about breakfast?"

"You haven't had your first course yet"

Sam flicked back the covers. Jack looked up and down her body and groaned. Then he gave her a passionate kiss before sliding down the bed; Jack was able to remove his boxers before climbing on top of Sam. They made passionate love, with Jack collapsing onto Sam.

"I need energy if you want me to do that to you later on Sam"

"Breakfast for my hard working husband, after all he did have a work out this morning"

She kiss his damp forehead and Jack chuckled. Then he got up and went in to the bathroom. When he returned Sam was out of bed and over by the breakfast tray. Jack walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hungry?" She asked

"Yep, after all I need my strength"

He let go and moved around her and picked up their tray and went back to bed, Sam followed him. Once in bed, they enjoyed their breakfast.

Afterwards, Jack got up and put the empty tray on the table, while Sam went to the bath room. She returned to the bed, where Jack was waiting for her. She climbed back into bed and they snuggled into one another's arms.

"What would you like to do today Sam?"

"We have to find out how many are going to be at the wedding and call the hotel to let them know."

"Ok, since we are stuck in here until 1000 hours, we might as well make the most of it"

They kiss and made passionate love once more, and then Sam snuggled into his side before they fell asleep.


	36. Chapter 36

36

Two hours later Jacob and George were standing at the end of the bed, looking down at them.

"We should wake them up" Jacob said

"I know, it looks like they didn't get much sleep last night" he said smiling

"What did you expect? After all, it was their wedding night"

"True"

"Do you two General's mind? We are trying to sleep here" Jack said with his eyes still close

"I forgot what Jack can be like on mission. It is really hard to tell if he is awake or not" Jacob said

"Is there a reason why you two are standing at the end of the bed, with grins on your faces, looking at Sam and me?"

"Colonel it is 1100 hours"

They looked at his face, and then he opened his eyes to see them grinning.

"Morning sir, dad"

"Morning, Jack. Did you get much sleep last night?"

"No, what did you expect after all you did. It was our wedding night, well not exactly, you know what I mean"

"Yes we do. We will let you wake up your wife, and meet us in the briefing room in an hour"

"Yes sir." They walked out and closed the door.

Jack then looked down at Sam and smiled. He bent over to give her a kiss, which made her smile. He did it again and their kiss deepened as Sam wrapped her arms around Jack's neck as they rolled until he was on top again.

When Jack pulled back and opened his eyes, he looked into her blue ones, then he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Morning beautiful"

"Morning" they both kiss again

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it" she said smiling

"Ah, so we better get up and have a shower then"

"Is that your side arm I can feel?"

"Yes it is"

"Well then, we better do something about it then"

She pulled him down for a kiss, than they made love again, before they got up and went to have a shower. When they got out twenty minutes later, they noticed that their breakfast tray wasn't there and their bed was made. Clean BDU's had been left for them on the bed.

They got dressed and left their VIP room to head to the briefing room.

When they got there, Janet, Daniel, and Teal'c, George, Jacob and Cassie were they're waiting for them.

"Morning" Jack said

"Morning, Jack, Sam, enjoy your sleep in?" Cassie asked

Jack and Sam sat next to one another at the briefing table.

"Well we didn't get much sleep because we were interrupted twice"

"Oh" was all Cassie said

"Sir what's going on?" Sam asked

Hammond slide a folder over to them and Sam opened it up to see a list of names for the wedding, with a post-it note saying '_542 guests'_ on it.

"Sir, this is how many are coming?" Sam asked

"Yes as well as some personnel who aren't from the SGC"

"Who would that be, sir?"

"The President and the Joint Chiefs of Staff as well Bra'tac and Teal'c's family. I asked them personally, if that is ok with you two?"

"Yes, that is great. What about the Tok'ra?"

"Anise, Gashaw and Persis will be here for it also. We are getting SF's from Peterson to help with the security detail, supplementing the Secret Service detail."

"Good idea sir"

"Is there anything else we should know about sir?" Sam asked

"We already got your honeymoon sorted out for you two"

"Oh, where?" Jack asked

"P3X 584" Daniel said

"Which one it that one, we have been on lots of planets"

"The one with the cave that was five clicks from the gate, and it also where there were hot springs not far from it, as well as water fall"

"You said 'Ah, this is the life, place to sleep, bath and swim, Carter I hope you brought your bikini with you" Sam said smiling

"Ah,that planet. I hope you do this time Sam" he said, smiling back at her.

"Don't worry, I will Jack"

"Well sir, will that be all? Because Sam and I have phone calls to make and people to see"

"Yes, you are all dismissed"

Everyone except Sam left the briefing room to get some lunch. After lunch Jack called the hotel and gave them the number of guests, while Sam booked hotel rooms for Mark and his family.


	37. Chapter 37

37

Sam went and changed before leaving for her house. She stopped off at a bakery to buy something for her lunch, than headed home. When she arrived there, she opened up her windows to let some fresh air in.

She put a load of wash in the machine then grabbed all her mail before sitting down at the breakfast bar. She ate her lunch and checked for messages and went through her mail.

After she finished her lunch, she started spring cleaning her house as well as watering her plants and took care of her wash. She went out side to take care of her small garden.

Once these chores were completed, she started packing for her honeymoon. Once she was finished packing, she closed up her place and left to go to Jack's place. When she arrived at his place her phone rang.

"Carter"

"Hey, I just handed in the last of my reports"

"That's good. I've just arrived at you place"

"Ok, I'll pick something up for dinner, I shouldn't be too long"

"Ok, see you soon"

"I love you"

"I love you too, Jack" they hung up at the same time.

Sam went in and sat on the couch and she just closed her eyes for a couple of minutes. The next thing she knew was someone was kissing her. She could smell him, which made her smile knowing it was Jack, so he did it again.

"Enjoy your nap?" Sam opened her eyes to see him standing over her.

"Yeah, I didn't realize how tired I was, mmm, something smells good"

Then she saw two paper bags on the table with two open bottles of beer.

"Chinese"

"Yep"

He sat next to her and passed a bottle to her. He opened the bag and pulled out four containers and two sets of chopsticks. Sam took a couple of mouths full of the beer before putting it on the table.

Jack picked up the noodle container and a set of chop sticks while Sam picked up the container of sweet and sour pork, they fed one another as well themselves.

When finished with that, Jack passed the container of mini egg rolls to Sam and he picked up the stir fried vegetables. They shared them, while there was soft music playing in the background.

Once finished, Jack put the rubbish out and returned with two cold beers. Sam was snuggling at his side with his arm around her shoulders.

"Looking forward to tomorrow Jack"

"Yep, you"

"Yes, at least our family and friends will be there this time"

"True, and from then onward we will be together, hopefully living in our new home"

"I will love that"

They kissed and lay down on the couch, snuggling together, kissing and talking until Jack's alarm went off.

"Jack, what did you set your alarm for?"

"Well, sweet heart it is 23:45 hours. You know what they say about seeing the bride on her wedding day"

"Ah, well then I better get going"

They got up and Sam put her shoes and jacket on before heading for the door. They hugged and kissed before she left.

"Good night Sam, I love you"

"Night Jack, I love you too"

Then she got into her car and left to head to her place for the night. Once she was gone, Jack closed the door and locked it before he turned off the lights and headed to bed alone.


	38. Chapter 38

38

The next morning Jack went into town to do some shopping. They were able to get two weeks off for a honeymoon. He was buying a few things that would be needed while they were there. Then he returned home to start packing for the honeymoon and the wedding night.

Sam woke up early as always. She went to the gym for a couple of hours before heading home to get ready for the wedding. Janet showed up with fresh buns in hand for their lunch. They sat down and talked while they ate the buns and drank orange juice.

"How are you feeling Sam?"

"Nervous. I suppose all brides are like that?" Janet laughed

"Sam you are already married"

"I know Janet, but now things are different. This time around we have family and friends around to see it"

"I know; you will be fine. At least you won't have a zat pointing at you this time"

"I know"

After lunch, they headed to the hotel with their dresses and Sam's bags. When they arrived, Jacob showed up with Mark and his family.

"Sam"

Sam was at the reception desk when someone called out for her; she turned around to see Jacob and the rest of the family showing up.

"Dad, Mark" Sam gave them a hug when they reached her.

"How are you Sammie" she hit him in the arm

"You know I don't like you calling me that, and I'm ok thanks"

"That's good to hear. Dad told me what happened to you these past few days"

"Yeah, well what's done is done and yes I'm happy Mark. I know that look. Jack is a good man, he will never hurt me. If he did, he will have to face Janet with her needles. Oh, sorry Janet. Mark, this is my best friend Dr Janet Fraser, Janet my brother Mark "

"Hi" she said.

"Hi, so what's this thing about needles?"

"Colonel O'Neill hate's injections" Janet said with a grin on her face

"Ok" He looked at them both

"Mark, he can be a big softie, especially around me and kids"

"How long have you known him?"

"Mark" Jacob, said with a warning tone

"It's ok Dad. Mark, I have know him for four years, he has been my Commanding Officer for all that time. He has a cabin up in Minnesota, which used to belong to his grandparents, which he inherited. He loves watching Ice Hockey and the Simpson's"

"The Simpson's?" He raised both eyebrows

"Yep, he loves his beer, pepperoni pizza, Chinese food and cheese burrito's. He plays with his yoyo and game boy when he is bored. He is divorced and he lost his son in an accident almost seven years ago and it hit him hard. He doesn't talk about it much, bad memories. He is also a brilliant leader and military strategist and a highly decorated

Air Force officer."

"Ok, I understand. Well, if Dad likes him then he is ok"

"Dad has known Jack on and off for two years now. When they first meet, Jack was as charming and cheeky as ever. When I said that he was my dad, Jack told him 'Get out of town, I've heard nothing about you' I knew that he was teasing. I think that General Hammond must have warned him before hand. Did he Dad?"

"Yes, I had asked George about Jack, about what he was like. When he told me what he was like I thought he was some kind of nut case. But, over time, I found out that he _was_ a nut case in his own way. He knows how to cheer others up when they are down, including Sam here"

"Sam, we better get to your room. The hair and make up lady will be arriving in fifteen minutes" Janet said

"God, is that the time? We will talk to you later"

"Ok Sam, nice to meet you Dr Fraser"

"You too Mark and it's Janet"

"Ok, see you later Sam"

Then they headed to their rooms so that they could get ready for the wedding.


	39. Chapter 39

39

When Jack finished packing everything that was needed, Daniel showed up with McDonalds for their lunch. They sat down at the dinning table to eat.

"So Jack, what are you and Sam going to do when you move into your new home?"

"We are going to trade in our fridges, freezers, washing machines and dining suit. We want to get a new king bed and matching dressers, night stands, etc. The house does need some work, it will take time, but we will manage"

"Ok, if you two needed help moving, you know where your friends are to help"

"Thank Daniel"

They ate their lunch and once finished, they went into town and had their haircuts done. Then they headed to the hotel where they would get changed for the wedding.

When they arrived, they checked out the reception area, as well as where the ceremony was taking place. Everything was set up, so they walked around for a bit before going to change.

Once they were changed, Jack got one of the staff to take his bags up to his room where Sam was. Then he and Daniel went to start greeting the guests who was starting to arrive.

When Sam and Janet arrived in the room, Janet sorted out the dresses, while Sam sorted out her overnight bag. They were in the room for ten minutes when the hairdresser and make up artist showed up to do their hair and make for them. She was there for over half an hour.

"Well, let's get ready ourselves"

There was a knock on the door; Janet went to find out who it was. It was one of the hotel staff, with Jack's bag. He passed it to Janet then he left and closed the door. Janet put it on the chair. She helped Sam to get changed and into her dress. They had just finished getting ready to leave, when Sam turned to Janet.

"Janet I have something for you"

"Sam, you shouldn't have"

Sam passed her a small wrapped box. Janet took off the paper and opened it. Inside was a single pearl set on a gold chain and pair of peal earrings to match.

"Oh Sam, thank you I love them"

"Here, let me help you"

Sam helped her put the necklace on and then Janet put the earring's on. There was a knock on the door, so Janet went to find out who it was. When she opened it, it was Jacob. When he walked into the room, he saw Sam and smiled.

"Sam, you look beautiful"

"Thanks Dad"

"Well, everyone is waiting, so shall we"

"Yes, let's go"

Janet passed Sam her bouquet, then picked up Sam's train and her flowers and they all left the room.

Everyone had been seated as they arrived. Jack, Daniel and the Air Force Chaplain were standing at the front, waiting. Jack had been able to contact the Chaplain and ask if he would preside over the renewal of their wedding vows. He agreed to do it for them.


	40. Chapter 40

40

Once everyone was seated, they only had to wait for a few minutes when the music began. Everyone turned to see Janet walking down the aisle towards where Jack and Daniel were standing.

When she reached the front, the music changed and everyone stood up as Jacob and Sam started walking down the aisle. Jack was looking at her and smiled when he saw her. As soon as they reached Jack the music stopped and everyone sat down.

"Who gives this bride away?"

"I do"

Then Jacob gave Sam a kiss on the cheek and then placed her hand in Jack's.

"Take good care of her son"

"I will Dad," Jack said smiling, than he went to sit down next to Mark and his family.

They renewed their vows; when it came to the rings, Jack pulled the eternity ring from his pocket and slipped it on to her finger, as he repeated the words. A few minutes later they kissed.

"May I introduce you to Jonathan and Samantha O'Neill"

"Again!" Cassie said, yelling out for everyone to hear.

They all laughed and clapped as well. Everyone stood and went up to congratulate them. They talked for awhile, then they had photos taken with family and friends. After the photo session was over, Janet detached Sam's train from the dress and quickly took it up to their room, then rejoined everyone.

They were mingling with their guests, when waiters arrived with drinks and canapes. Everyone talked and laughed, having a good time. Jack was talking to a couple of the Joint Chief's of Staff, while Sam was talking to Mark and his wife.

"Major Carter looks lovely today Colonel"

"Yes, she is. It is a shame that she won't be on my team anymore"

"We know. If there is a way to keep the team together, we can't think of it. SG1 is the best, we know that your team has saved many lives over the years"

"I know"

Sam walked over to where Jack was. Their eyes locked and they smiled at each other. The two General's noticed the love that they had for each other. Jack gave her a kiss as soon as she reached them.

"Sir's" Sam gave then a salute. They returned her salute.

"Major, congratulations"

"Thank you sir" Jack and Sam had their arms around on another.

"I was just saying to your husband here, that it is a shame we can't find a way to keep you on SG1"

"I know, I have been thinking about that also"

"Sam, why don't you give that brain of yours a rest? This is our wedding day, for crying out loud" Sam giggled and the two general's chuckled.

"I'm sure you can take care of that problem later, fly boy" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Are you two always like this, flirting with one another?"

"Yes sir" Jack said

"But nothing like this sir"

"Good"

"Sir, I've got an idea which might work"

"What is it Major?"

"I know that there are a couple of teams that are a scientist short. What about sharing me between the two teams, as well as with SG1? I would report to General Hammond". The two General's thought about it.

"You may have some thing there Major. We will talk to the President about this on Monday"

"Ok sir's. It looks like everyone is moving in doors, shall we Sam" and they all went indoors.


	41. Chapter 41

41

Jack and Sam waited outside the wedding reception room, until they heard their names called, the two doors opened and they walked in hand in hand, to much applause. Once seated, their first course arrived. Everyone enjoyed their evening, talking and laughing once again. A few hours later the dancing began.

They dance to 'You're the one' by 'Celine Dion'. They danced slowly around the dance floor looking into one another's eye's, as well as kissing while everyone else watched them. When the next song started some of their guest's started dancing. For this song Sam was dancing with her father. Everyone enjoyed themselves and had a wonderful time.

At about 2300 Sam and Jack cut the five tier wedding cake. Since they couldn't decide on one shape, they decided that the bottom layer should be square, the second to are hexigone, the third to be round, the fourth heart shaped and the top layer to be shaped like the stargate steps with bride and groom on top with a round stargate in the background.

The cake was chocolate with white icing on top with apricot hearts and apricot and white roses all around the layers. Everyone clapped and cheered them on as they fed one another with the cake.

Then, afterwards they circulated in the room, talking to their guest's. Sam even spoke to Mark, alone. She had noticed that he didn't look happy about the wedding but was putting on a brave face.

"Ok Mark, spill it. I know that look."

"Sam what did you marry him for? He is too old for you and he is in the Air Force?"

"Mark, now you listen to me. First Jack isn't old, and second I love him and he loves me. We have loved each other for years. You do know that my work is classified, right?"

"Yes, but" Sam put her hand up, so he stopped.

"Mark, the work that I do, well let's just say it is bigger than you think. This is Jack and mine's second marriage together"

"What do you mean second marriage?"

"You heard the old saying 'shot gun wedding'?"

"Yes"

"Well that is what happened to Jack and me. We were kidnapped with our two best friends and we were forced to get married. Since we were married under duress, we felt that we were free to talk about our feelings for each other, that we have had bottled up all this time. And no, he is not like Jonas. Even though he has been Special Forces and had to kill, he is also a big softy with kids. You know about his son Charlie and you have seen what he is like with your two kids and with Cassie here as well as with other kids. Look at him, he is like a big teddy bear with them"

They looked over to where Jack was dancing with Cassie and one of the children, who he was holding onto in one of his arms. The little one was falling asleep on his shoulder. Mark turned to look at Sam smiling as she was watching Jack.

He could see that she that did love him and he knew that Jacob liked him as well. Mark knew what his father was always like, protecting Sam from boys, and men over the years. If he didn't like any of them, they soon knew about it, and that was including Jonas Hanson.

But somehow Jack had managed to get on the good side of Jacob and now he could see that his little sister was happy. He knew that it had been a long time since she was happy and he could see why.

Then he turned to look at Jack once more. He was carefully handing over the sleeping child to it's mother. Then he looked around until he saw Sam, his grin got bigger and he walked towards them.

When he reached them they kissed and they put their arms around each other.

"Jack, this is my brother Mark, Mark, this is Jack"

"Hi, I finally got to meet another Carter, nice to meet you"

"You too Colonel" they shook hands and Jack rolled his eyes and Sam giggled.

"Mark call me Jack, forcryingoutloud. After all, I am your brother in law and we are family" He said smiling. Mark frowned and Sam noticed it.

"Mark, he was just joking. At least it wasn't like when he first meet Dad. Jack here said 'get out of town, I'vd never heard anything about you'. It made Dad smile. I think General Hammond warned him about Jack here and his warped sense of humour"

"Ok, Sam if you don't mind, I would like to have a chit chat with Jack here"

"Mark, I know what you are going to say. You are going to threaten me if I hurt your sister. Well, don't worry, if I did, you will have to get in line"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there is Sam's techno babble, Doc Frasier's needles, Daniel going on about some dead history and an ear full from Cassie. Then there is Hammond and your Dad, as well as others from work. So as you can see, everything is covered. Anyway, I'm not Hanson, and I do love you sister very much. She has been the best thing that has ever happened to me in years and I love her a lot and I'm not letting her get away"

Mark looked into Jack's eyes to see if he was telling the truth and all he could see was lots of love and caring, as well as the truth.

"Well, it seems everything has been taken care of if you do hurt her"

"Don't worry Mark, as Jack said, everything is covered" then Jacob walked over to them.


	42. Chapter 42

42

"Hey what's going on here?"

"Oh just another name to add to the kick Jack's ass list" Jacob laughed

"So Mark's name is on the list as well"

"Yep, I was telling him what will happen if I ever hurt Sam here, so now he knows every thing is covered"

"That's good to hear"

"Well, if you two gentlemen will excuse us, I'm taking my beautiful wife to bed. Good night, we might see you in the morning. Shall we Mrs O'Neill?" Jack held out his elbow for her, and she took it.

"Night Dad, Mark"

"Night Sam" they both said.

Then they walked away from them and they went around the room to say their good nights to everyone before they left for their room.

"Dad, I'm worried about her"

"Well, don't be Mark. As you can see they love each other and he will risk his life to save hers and he has on a number of occasions"

"How well do you know him and who is Charlie?"

"Charlie was his son from his first marriage. He died from an accident when he was eight years old. It was very hard on him and he became suicidal after that. Then his wife left him. So he put his name down for the first suicide mission that came up. He didn't have to wait long; he went a week after his son's funeral. Two men spoke to him while on the mission and it made him change his mind. Over a year later, a smart blond, blue eyed Captain walked into the briefing room. At that moment she walk in to his life and his heart. That was four years ago and now look at them"

"I didn't know that he was married before, let a lone had a child"

"Well, now you know. Jack is the best thing for Sam and she is the best for him, as you can see how happy they are. Please, for Sam, let them be happy"

"I will dad"

Jack and Sam said their good nights to most of their guest's before leaving the room to head to their bedroom.

When they got there and the door was closed and locked, they kissed and slowly started removing one another's clothes. Then he lay Sam down on the bed with him on top of her, they kissed and then they made passionate love.

Afterwards, Sam got up and walked into the bathroom and started the shower. She poked her head around the corner of the bedroom,

"Coming fly boy"

She said, with a smile on her face, before disappearing into the bathroom once again. Sam was in the shower when she heard the door open and she turned around to see Jack standing there. He closed the door behind him and then pulled Sam towards him.

They kissed and washed each other and they made love while having their shower. When they finished in the shower, Sam turned the water off, while Jack got them a towel each to dry off.

Once finished, Jack scooped Sam up in his arms and then carried her to bed, then he lay her down before joining her. She snuggled up to his side and he kissed her forehead.

"Today was a great day, wasn't it Sam?"

"Yeah, it was alright, everything went great, everyone enjoyed them selves"

"True, even the Jaffa and the Tok'ra were enjoying themselves. I spoke to Bra'tac just before, he told me that he has not enjoyed him self this much in years and the champagne he was drinking, he said that some of it went up his noise" Sam laughed

"What did you tell him?"

"That it was the bubbles from the drink the causes it, he laughed"

"Well at least everyone had some fun tonight"

"Yeah, have I told you that you look beautiful?"

"Yes"

"Good, I love you Mrs O'Neill"

"I love you two Mr O'Neill"

They kissed and made love once again, before they snuggled into one another's arms and fell asleep.


	43. Chapter 43

43

The next morning Jack woke up and he looked down at his wife and smiled. He bent over and gave her a kiss. Then he noticed that she was starting to wake up, so he did it again.

He felt her arms being wrapped around his neck as he deepend the kiss and they both rolled until he was on top. When they came up for air, he was looking into her eyes and they both were smiling.

"Morning beautiful"

"Morning" He gave her a kiss.

"So what do you want to do now Sam?"

"Well, how about taking care of your problem first," She said smiling at him.

Then she wrapped her legs around him. Jack gave her a kiss before they made love once again. Jack was still inside of her, when they kissed.

"I don't know about you Sam, but I'm hungry. All this work out has given me a appetite"

"How about we call room service?"

"Sounds good to me"

They kissed, than Jack rolled off Sam so he could get to the phone. While he was calling room service, Sam got up and went into the bathroom. When she came back out Jack had just gotten off the phone, and then he got up.

"Breakfast will be here in twenty minutes, I'll be right back" He gave her a kiss before he went into the bathroom.

While Jack was in there, Sam sorted out her wedding dress. She had just finished putting it away in its bag, when Jack returned. He wrapped his arm around her waist, with his hands on her breast. She leaned back against him, letting out a moan.

"Oh Jack" he kissed her neck and shoulder blade.

"Oh Jack, make love to me, please"

"Your wish is my command"

He whispered into her ear, then he stepped away from her and she turned around and stepped forward wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. They slowly walked back over to the bed until they both fell on it with Sam landing on top of him.

"Well, I might as well do some exercise then"

She leant over and gave him a kiss, than she sat up and moved around a bit until she took him in at once. Then she started moving, with Jack's hands on her waist. A few minutes later he filled her with his seed as she screamed out his name and then she collapsed on top of him.

"Wow, Sam that was wow, you know how to ride it cowgirl"

Sam laughed and sat up, so she could look at him

"Gee thanks, have you ever had something like that done to you before?"

"No, nothing like that, that was wow, great, you can ride me any time"

"I might hold you to that, fly boy" then they kissed. There was a knock at the door

"I better get that," Jack said

Sam got up and went and crawled back into bed, while Jack went to put a bathrobe on, then he answered the door. It was their breakfast. Once he signed the room service slip and the door closed, Jack wheeled the trolley over to their bed.


	44. Chapter 44

44

He lifted the lids to reveal their breakfast. It was bacon, eggs, hash browns, grilled tomatoes, toast, orange juice and coffee. He then picked up Sam's dish and passed it to her. He took his robe off and he got back into bed and pull the trolley closer and picked up his dish and put it on his lap.

"Mmm this is good Jack"

"I know, boy am I hungry"

"Same here, it must have been all that exercise that I have been doing that worked up an appetite" Sam giggled while drinking her juice.

"So this planet where we are going, what was it?"

"P3X 584"

"Yeah, that's the one. Why that particular planet?"

"Well, for one it is an Asgard protected planet. There are only ten villages there, but they are a four day walk from the stargate. Where we are going to be staying is in an old shack that is about a ten minute walk from the gate. Daniel said that everything has been taken care of and the Asgard know where we are going for our honeymoon"

"Ok, anything else?"

"Daniel said that there is a water fall about hundred meters from the shack and a swimming hole as well"

"Ok, what about wild life?"

"Just small animals about the size of a rabbit"

"What about the weather?"

"Warm to hot days and cold at nights"

"Ok, at least we are all packed, so what would you like to do now?"

"How about finishing our breakfast for starts, then having a bath afterwards"

"Sounds good to me"

They finished their breakfast a few minutes later while talking about what they were going to do with the new house, the furniture, and everything. Once finished, Sam passed her dish to Jack and he put it on the trolley.

She got up and went into the bathroom and a couple of minutes later Jack put his dish on the trolley and moved it out of the way. He got up and picked up his dress blues which were on the floor and put them away. He also got his over night bag sorted out.

Then he went and opened the bathroom door to see Sam pouring some bath salt crystals into the bath. He walked over to her and wrap his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder.

"Jack"

"Yeah, it's me, when will the bath be ready?"

"Now"

Sam bent over to turn the taps off, at the same time she wiggled her ass against Jack's crotch when she felt his hard on and heard him moan.

"Sam, what are you up to now"

She stood up and turned around so she could wrap her arms around his neck.

"What do you think fly boy?"

She gave him a kiss before moving away from his arms, and then she got into the tub and leant back against it. She looked up at him

"Coming in?"

She opened her legs as Jack stepped into the hot water and sat between her legs and leant back against her. She got the sponge and rubbed it over his chest, he close his eyes with pleasure.

"This feels good"

"We should get one for our new home"

"Yeah, we should"

Jack opened his eyes and turned around, facing Sam, than he gave her a kiss.

"Sam, have you ever made love while in a bath?" Sam raised an eyebrow

"No, you"

"No, but there is always a first time"

He leant forward and gave her a passionate kiss, at the same time Sam managed to open her legs wider for him as he entered into her, moments later he filled her with his seed as they both screamed out one another's names. Once they got there breathing under control, he gives her another kiss.

"Wow, that was so wet and hot" Sam said. Jack, chuckled

"Yeah, you know what they say about doing it the first time"

"I know, how are you feeling beside still hard?" Jack was still in side of her

"Good, am I hurting you?"

"No, this feels good"

"What lying here in a bubble bath with me on top, as well as, in you?"

"Yes" she said grinning.

"Much as I want to fuck you hard again, Sam, we better get ready to leave, we can finish this off on our honeymoon"

"You better"

"Don't worry, some thing will remind me" he said,


	45. Chapter 45

45

He gave her a kiss before pulling her up out of the tub. He then got out and he helped Sam out of the bath. Jack got them two towels, while Sam pulled the plug to drain the water.

He passed a towel to her, and then they dried down before leaving the bathroom to get ready.

They both got dressed and finished sorting out their bags. They left the room and headed down to pay for their room and Mark and his family's room, as well as their breakfast. Once paid for, Daniel showed up.

"Hi guys, how was you wedding night"

"Hi Daniel, it was much better than the first time around."

"Ok, well whenever you two are ready"

"We are ready now"

They left the hotel and once the bags were in Daniel's car, they left and headed to the base.

"I found out when Kinsey's trial begins"

"Ok, when?" Jack asked.

"You and Sam won't be here for it, but we will let you two know what happens"

"Ok, thanks, I hope he gets what coming to him"

"Don't worry. He hasn't got a chance of winning this one"

"Good"

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the base. Teal'c was there waiting for them. Once they got out and they collected the bags that they would be taking with them, they headed to the first checkpoint.

Jack and Sam stop off at the locker rooms, so that they could get changed into their BDU's. Once they were changed and their clothes packed up, they headed to the gate room.

When they arrived, all of the personal were their waiting for them and the gate started spinning.

"Colonel, Major, see you in two weeks. We will be sending food and supplies to you every three days at 1000 hours. You can let us know if you need anything else at that time."

"Yes sir"

"Take care of yourselves"

"We will sir"

"Good"

"Sam, your Dad called. He is going to spend a few days with Mark and the family, he and Selmac wish you both the best"

"Thanks Daniel" Sam said when the event horizon was formed.

Then Daniel put their bags through the gate on one side, and he walked back down the ramp again.

"Well, see you guys in two weeks. Don't let this place fall apart while we are away and don't let any stray virus's lose" they all smiled.

"Shall we Mrs O'Neill, our love shack awaits"

"Bye guys"

Everyone said their good byes as Jack and Sam walked up the ramp and then they stopped.

"There was one thing I always wanted to try"

"What's that Jack?"

"This"

He turned to look at Sam. He then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her and they went through the wormhole at the same time. Everyone smiled at what just happened and then they all went back to work.


	46. Chapter 46

46

When Jack and Sam made it to the other side, they were still kissing, than they broke apart.

"Wow that was fun"

"Yeah, I'm trying to picture the look on everyone faces when we did that" Jack said

"Well we can check the tapes when we get back. Shall we"

"Ok"

They picked up their bags and headed to the old cabin. When they got there, they could see what work had been done on the place. There was a new roof, a new fireplace and window shutters. Even the grass around the cabin had been cut, with a pathway from the gate to the cabin. When they got to the door, they saw that even that had been replaced.

When they walked inside, there was a table with four home made chairs, as well as a two seat settle in front of the fireplace. Sam noticed a bar going across the fireplace with three hooks on it. She saw two pots with handles and lids next to the fire place and two long spoons with them, as well as a kettle with a long handle on it, and a frying pan.

They walked through another door to find a homemade queen size bed base and an airbed on top of it. It had sheets and Sam's patchwork quilt on top of it. There were also two bedside tables as well as a long table on one side of the wall.

They put their bags on top of it, before checking out the rest of the place. They walked back outside and had another look around. There was a small kitchen in one corner; there was a table with an oval basin on top of it, with a bottle of detergent, cloth and scrubber in it.

Next to it, as well as on the floor, was cooler bins. Jack opened one to find all sorts of fruit in it, and then he put the lid back on. Sam noticed that there were wires coming from all of the bins. She noticed that they all were connected to a truck battery. It was one way to have power to keep all their food cool and fresh.

They noticed the two plates, mugs and bowls. It was everything that they would need while there. Then they walked outside and followed the path to where the waterfall and the water hole was.

"Wow, this place it beautiful jack"

"Yeah, I noticed they dug a latrine for us as well"

"I noticed it also, but what about a shower?"

"We could have it here, after we have our swim, since it gets hot during the day"

"That sounds good to me. I don't know about you but I'm going back to get changed, then come back here for a swim"

"Sounds good to me"

They headed back to get changed. Sam wore a blue bikini and Jack wore swimming shorts. Once changed, they got their sandals on and they grab a towel each, they headed back to the swimming hole. They went swimming, made love and hugged and kissed.

Every three days they went to the star gate just before 1000 hours to collect the food supplies, as well as talk to Hammond, before heading back to the shack.


	47. Chapter 47

47

Two weeks later Daniel, Teal'c and SG2 showed up at the shack. Jack and Sam were swimming; so SG2 collected everything that was taken there except their bags and GDO's. Once finished, they headed back to the gate. Daniel left a note for them before he left.

When Jack and Sam returned, they noticed that their things had disappeared. When they walked into their room, they noticed that the bedding was gone. Sam saw a white folded note on top of her bag, so she picked it up and unfolded it and smiled, then she passed it to Jack.

'To the newly weds, we came to help pack everything up. We noticed you weren't here, but we could hear Sam's laughter coming from the swimming hole. We took everything back except for your bags. See you two soon, Daniel, Teal'c & SG2'

"Well, we might as well head back"

"Yeah, we might as well"

They got dressed and packed their bags and carried their bags to the stargate. Sam dialed home, than jack sent the signal through. Once they got the green light, they picked up their bags and walked up the steps and through the event horizon. When they reached the other side, Daniel, Teal'c and Hammond were waiting for them down at the bottom of the ramp.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, welcome back, you know the drill"

"Thank you sir" Jack said, as they started walking out of the gate room.

"SG1 is on stand down till Monday. It will give you two a chance to sort things out"

"Thank you sir" Sam said

They left the room and Hammond went back to his office, while Daniel and Teal'c went with them.

"So you two enjoyed yourselves?" Daniel asked

"Yep we sure did. We had lots of time on our hands" Jack said

"We talked about what we are going to do to the new house, about our selves, family, things like that" Sam said.

"That's good to hear" as they entered in the elevator.

"General Hammond has organized married quarters for you guys, everything is already in there"

"Ok, you show us the way Daniel"

"Ok"

Daniel had already pushed the button to the VIP floor.

"So what has been happening while we were away?"

"Nothing much, just mainly getting your quarters sorted out, doing some translating, sorting out your wedding gifts, which are at your place and we sent the Tok'ra back home. Bra'tac and Ry'ac stayed for a couple of days, Teal'c and I showed them around Colorado Springs, show them the different cultures we have and even introduced them to pizza"

"Well, how did they like it?"

"They loved it. Bra'tac said he hasn't tasted anything like it before"

"Indeed, they asked General Hammond if they could have it again the next time they visit" the doors opened and they headed down the corridor.

"Really, cool" then Daniel and Teal'c stopped outside one of the doors.

"Here are your new quarters, we will leave you two alone"

"Thanks Daniel, Teal'c" Sam said.

Then Daniel used his card to open the door for them.

"Everything is in here, including your access cards. See you guys later"

"Thanks guys" Jack said.

Daniel and Teal'c walked away, while Jack and Sam walked into the room. Sam turned the lights on and was shocked at what she saw. Jack followed her into the room and stopped behind her.


	48. Chapter 48

48

There was a queen size bed with a green and white check duvet cover

and a fold up quilt at the bottom of the bed. There were also dressers for their clothes and a phone and both of their alarm clocks, a three-seat couch and a table and four chairs.

They put their bags on the couch and walked around the room. They noticed a small kitchenette with a beer fridge. There was one cupboard below the sink and two above it, with a toaster and a coffee maker. Sam opened the cupboard doors, there was only a note, so she picked it up and read it.

"Sorry, you will have to buy your own plates, coffee and mugs, Daniel"

"Oh well, we can bring some from home I guess"

"True, I wonder what is behind this door?"

Sam walked back out to the bedroom area and turned left, where there was a door, she opened it and turned the light on. It was the bathroom; there was a hand basin with a cupboard above it with a mirror on the back of the door and a walk in shower.

"Well, at least we can have our own private shower in the mornings"

"Yeah, come on we better go and see Janet and have a shower. We should bring some towels for in here"

"Yeah, we should, as well our toiletries"

They left to go and see Janet for they're post ops, only to find that Dr Warner was on duty. Once finished, they both went to their locker rooms to have their showers. They met back in their room to collect their bags and headed to the surface.

"I'll call you when I get home Sam"

"Ok, what would you like for dinner?"

"I was thinking O'Malley's for dinner"

"Sounds good to me"

"I'll come and pick you up, pack a few things for the weekend"

"Ok"

They both kiss before getting into their cars. When Jack arrived there, he was shocked to see two young kids running around his driveway. He also noticed that there was no For Sale sign out front.

He got out of his truck as a man open the front door. As Jack walked up the steps, he took his sunglasses off.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Ah yes, I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill. I don't know what's going on, but I live here"

"Hi, I'm Dave, you just got back from your honeymoon?" they shook hands

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Your friends showed up the day my family moved in. You sure have a lot of friends Colonel. They moved all your furniture out and help me move all my family's things in. That was last week"

"Really, do you know where they moved it to?"

"Yes, the one called Daniel said that you would ask that. He said that it would all be at the new house and the same with your wife's furniture"

"Ok, thanks. I hope you like this place I have had it for eight years"

"We do already. I'm a widower with two children. My wife was killed three months ago"

"I'm sorry for your lost, how old are your children?"

"That's ok. They turn five next month"

"Twins, wow. Have you had anyone to talk to since you wife's death?"

"No, and I know it is going to be hard on my family for a while"

"My father in law lost his wife in a car accident; a drunk driver. My wife was only fourteen at the time. It tore her family apart. If you would like, you could talk to my father in law Jacob. He knows what it is like to loose his wife."

"Thank you, that would be great. We are from Texas, I thought we could get a new start here"

"Ok, you are going to love it here. There is a heap of things to see and to do with your kids. So what do you do any way?"

"I'm a doctor"

"M.D?"

"Yes, at the Air Force Academy hospital"

"Do you know a Dr Janet Fraiser?"

"Yes I met her last week, when I was at the hospital, nice women"

"Yes she is, without her needles" Dave laughed

"I know all about you Colonel O'Neill, I'm also Air Force. I'm Lieutenant Colonel Dave Dixon and I know about the stargate project"

"Ah" just then Jack's phone rang (the Simpson theme song).

"Excuse me" he opened it and pushed a button and put it near his ear.

"O'Neill"

"Jack, where are you?"

"I'm at my old house, where are you Sam?"

"I was at my old house. It seems that our friends did a number on us"

"I know what you mean, where are you now?"

"I'm just around the corner, I'll be pulling up in fifteen seconds, see you soon"

"Ok sweet heart"

They hung up as Sam pulled up. She got out of the car and walked up the steps to where Dave and Jack were.


	49. Chapter 49

49

"Lieutenant Colonel Dr Dave Dixon, this is my wife Major Dr. Samantha Carter O'Neill, although at work it would be Major Carter.

"Sir"

Sam stood at attention and saluted him; he returned the salute. Then they shook hands.

"Would you like to come in for some coffee?"

"Sam?" Jack look at her

"Sure"

They walked into the house and into the dining room. Dave went to put the pot on.

"Sam, doc here is an M.D and he is working with Dr Fraiser and he knows about the stargate project"

"Ok, where is your wife, I would like to meet her?" Dave froze on the spot.

"Ah Sam, his wife was killed three months ago"

"Oh sorry for your lost, I know what it's like, I lost my mother when I was young"

"Yeah, I know your husband told me and he was going to introduce me to your father, because he has been through it himself"

"Ok, I'm sure he can help you when he is here"

"Thanks"

He poured them coffee and they all sat down at the dining table. Then Sam's phone rang.

"Excuse me" Sam stood up and walkws into another room to answer it

"Carter"

"Hey Sam where are you?"

"Hi Janet, I'm at Jack's old place. Do you know a Lieutenant Colonel Dave Dixon?"

"Is he about Daniel's height, black hair and green eyes?"

"Yes"

"He got a birth mark on his left earlobe?"

Sam turned to look at his left ear, the turned her back to them

"Yes"

"He is the new doctor here and he has full clearance"

"Ok, so what did you ring up for?"

"Well, we were worried when you didn't show up at your new house?"

"Janet, where are you?"

Sam turned around and looked at Jack, who was looking at her.

"We are at you new home"

"We? Who else is there?" then Sam heard a door open and heard Cassie's voice.

"Mom, where are Jack and Sam, everyone is waiting for them?" Sam was shocked.

"Janet, what's going on, who is at the house"

"Sam, how long are you and the colonel going to be there?"

"Sam, you and Jack better haul your ass's over here now or do I have to get Uncle George to order you two here" Cassie said, yelling

"Cassie Shh, what are you trying to do, blow the surprise party?"

"Janet, what surprise party?" Jack raised his eyebrows when Sam said that.

"Cassie Fraiser you are in so much trouble young lady. Sorry Sam, so when can you and the colonel be here?"

"Soon Janet, don't worry. We will try to act surprised when we show up"

"Ok, see you soon" and they hung up. Then Sam walked back in to the dining area.

"Sorry about that. It seems that our friends are throwing a surprise party for us at our new home and they are waiting for us"

"Ok, well we better go then. It was nice meeting you doc, see you around the base then" Jack said as he stood up to shake the guy's hand

"It was nice to meet you both also. See you two on Monday then?"

"Yep, thanks for the coffee. We better go and see what they did to the house" they went to the door and open it.

"Nice to meet you Dr Dixon" Sam said, shaking his hand

"Nice to meet you also"

"Thanks, we better go"

"Bye, see you on Monday"

"Ok"

They left in their cars and headed to their new home, wondering what their friends had done to the house.


	50. Chapter 50

50

Ten minutes later they arrived at the new house. When they got out of their cars, they were shocked with what had happened to the house. Sam walked over to where Jack was standing.

"Sam, is this our house?"

"Yes it is. Someone has painted it, replaced the old boards and resurfaced the driveway".

"I know, let's go inside to see what damage has been done to the place" They walked up the steps. Just as they reached the top step, the door opened.

"Jack, Sam it's about time you two got here!"

"Cassie" Jack said as they hugged, then she hugged Sam.

"Come on, let me show you around. We just finished doing up the place" they followed her into the house

"We?" Sam asked

"Yeah, you know Daniel, Teal'c, mom and some others" they walked into the lounge and they both stopped and looked around.

"Oh my god" Sam whispered.

Before the walls had had old wallpaper on it, now it was painted in a light peach colour, all their furniture had been replaced. Now before them was a caramel leather lounge suite. There was three seat sofa, two seat love seat and two lazy boy chairs. The fireplace had been rebuilt since the old one was slowly falling down.

There was a built in entertainment centre on one wall done in oak like the coffee table. There was a sixty two-inch wide screen television with a DVD player recorder, with the latest surround sound stereo system. On one wall were four built in cabinets and book shelves and on the other wall a breakfront full of china, glass and other personal items that had been passed down, in both families, over the years.

"Wow, Cassie how did you know that this is what we had been thinking about buying?" Sam asked

"Sam, I've seen the marked pamphlets. So, do you like it?"

"Yes, I love it. Jack what are you up to?" Jack had opened the cabinet doors to see what was inside of them.

"DVD Cabinet" then he opened the other one which had CD's in it, then he closed them.

"Come on, there is more"

They followed Cassie into the dining room and stopped when they saw a thirteen piece dining suite, with two triple candle sticks on the dining table. The dining suite was also done in oak. The walls and built in china cabinets was done in pine. They could see serving dishes; wine glasses and dinner sets on displace.

Then they walked into the kitchen. They were shocked with what they saw. It had had cupboards from the nineteen forties, now the entire kitchen had been all replaced with the latest design in kitchen wear.

There was a dishwasher, InSinkErater, a beer and wine fridge; fridge and freezer that were side by side with an icemaker, a gas stove and a breakfast bar with eight stools. It was room was done in peach and white. The Fridge, freezer and dishwasher were white also and it was five times bigger than Jack's old kitchen. There were also two walk in pantries.

"Wow this it great, but who, how?" Sam asked,

"Everything will be revealed in time Sam, come on more to see"

They walked down the hall and they noticed that the laundry room was done in a pale blue with a smooth, white concrete floor which just sloped down to one side of the room where there was a walk in shower in the corner.

There was also a new eight-kilo washing machine and front loading dryer, as well a new wash tub and cupboards. They recognized the old cupboards from the kitchen, and they have been painted in sky blue. Then they checked out the new powder room with a hand basin with a liquid hand soap dispenser. The wall was also in pale blue and the floor was the same as in the laundry room.


	51. Chapter 51

51

They carried on and walked into the office/study area. There was Sam's computer desk with her computer already set up on it and another computer desk with a new computer set up on it and a wall of built in bookshelves. The room was done in peach like in the lounge.

"Who is that computer for, Cassie?" Jack asked

"It's yours Jack. Everything has been set up on it, including games just for you"

"Wow, cool"

"Come on, more to show"

"What, more?"

They walked back down the hallway and up the stairs. Cassie showed them the six bedrooms. They saw all their old beds and dresser's in them. Three of the rooms were done in blue and the other three in shades of peach.

They saw the two bathrooms. They both had a corner shower in them both as well as hand basins and new toilets. The floor's had been re-done in blue also. One bathroom was bigger than the other, so a bathtub had been installed in it.

"Wow, this is just fantastic, but it must have cost a lot of money to get all of this done" Sam said

"There is one room you two haven't been in yet. Come on this way"

"What room?" Jack asked

They followed Cassie down the hallway and she stopped at a door.

"Well, this is the last room, so I hope you to like it"

Then she opened the door; they looked in and noticed it was the stairs that lead up to the attic. Jack went first up the steps and then Sam, followed by Cassie. When they reached the top of the stairs, they froze, with their mouths hanging open.

The room was done in pine paneling like in the dining area. There was a king size bed with a head board, bed side tables, and dressers all oak. The duvet cover was navy blue with yellow stars on it. They walked around the room to check the place out. Sam opened a door and her eyes widened.

"Jack, come and have a look at this"

Jack followed her into the bathroom. There was a big double spa bath, double shower, his and hers hand basins, big mirror and a new toilet, and the walls was done in pale blue.

"What is this for Cassie" Sam asked

She was pointing to a big square of paneling in the wall that been cut out and Sam could see the hinges and a handle.

"That is a laundry shoot, saving you carrying the washing down stairs"

"Ah"

"So, what do you think of it guys?"

"This is wow, great, fantastic." Sam said

"Come on, I've got one more surprise for you"

They followed Cassie downstairs and outside again, then they went around the side of the garage and up the steps to the roof of the garage, Cassie going first. Jack and Sam followed her up top. Jack's telescope was there.

"Go and check out the telescope, your surprise is they're waiting for you". They walked over to it, then they heard,

"SURPRISE"


	52. Chapter 52

52

They jumped and walked over to the new railing that surrounded the roof, to look down to see their back yard full of people. They were shocked. Then they heard foot steps and turned around to see Janet, Daniel, Teal'c, Hammond and Jacob coming up. Sam gave her father a hug.

"Jack, Sam, welcome home" Hammond said in a microphone, then he past it to Jack.

"Wow, this is a surprise alright. Thank you all for what you have done for both of us. The house it's great, we both love it. Thank you all for what you have done," then he passed it to Sam.

"As Jack said, this place, I love it. It is just what we were planning on doing to the house, it's beautiful, thank you all"

Everyone clapped, then Jack got hold of the microphone again.

"I don't know how you guys did this or how much it cost but it is great"

"Lou Ferretti, get you butt up here" Cassie yelled out.

They all saw him move to the side of the house, then a few seconds later he showed up and Jack passed him the microphone.

"Jack, Sam, I have known you two for four years, ever since Sam here challenged you to an arm wrestling match when you first meet. From that first meeting I noticed the way you looked at each other. That is when the pool's were opened. Walter has been keeping a record of the different bets over the years, until the zat gun wedding.

Considering all the money that the has been lost from the personnel at the SGC, Special Forces, Peterson Air Force base, the Pentagon and the White House, Walter was able to collect it all and, with what Cassie found, we put the money into this place. We all pitched in to do the place up for you guys as part of your wedding present. After all, you two and your team have saved our asses on more than one occasion.

Daniel and Teal'c have spoken to our allies that know you both, about what to get you as a wedding gift. Since they aren't here, it took a week to get them to agree on something for you both. So, from the Tok'ra, Asgard and rebel Jaffa, their gift is the bedroom suite in the master bedroom and also this."

He gave nod then four guys brought out a big box and then they removed the box to reveal a gas barbecue with a spit.

"Wow" Jack said

"So what is all of this?" Sam asked.

"This is your welcome home and house warming party," Cassie said, with a grin.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry" Jack said. They all laughed. Cassie got hold of the microphone.

"Just two things, let the party begin and don't let Jack near the barbeques with a beer in his hand"

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with my beer steaks."

"Except for being burnt Jack" Everyone laughed.

They all went down and joined the party. They mingled and talked with their friends. Jack did try a couple of times to try and help with the barbecue, but he was threatened with tongs and a very long fork, which made Sam laugh every time he tried to help.

There were burger patties, hot dogs, onions, steaks and salmon on the six barbecues that were there. There was lots of beer, wine and soft drinks for the kids, there was even music playing. During the evening Jacob and Hammond managed to get Jack and Sam alone.


	53. Chapter 53

53

"Sir, is everything ok?" Sam asked

"Yes, I thought you two should know that Kinsey has been found guilty for the kidnapping of Dr Fraiser, Dr Jackson and Maybourne and you two. They also knew about the threats to me and my family and the other things that were found on the disk, as well as the files. With all the evidence that was against him, he was found guilty on all charges and he has been sent to prison for twenty years."

"That is good news sir, thanks for telling us"

"So did you two enjoy your honeymoon?" Jacob asked

"Yes dad, we did thanks, and coming home to this, what other surprises have you got in store for us?"

"You know about your quarters?"

"Yes, we have seen them."

"Well, that is about it."

"Every one here must have lost hundreds of dollars over the last four years?"

"Yes they have, at least it was put to good use. No one won the wedding bet. Most of them bet Jack would retire first, other bets were on you two eloping, that you guys got married after the second mission, other were after the virus. There were other bets as well, so now you both know"

"So no one thought of a zat gun wedding. At least it's not as messy as a shotgun wedding" Jack said, Jacob chuckled

"True, so shall we join the others."

"Ok"

They all carried on mingling for a while longer. It was starting to get dark, so the lights went on. People were starting to dance to some of the songs that were playing.

Jack went to look for Sam. He found her talking to Janet, so he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and he put his head on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Talking to Janet, you?"

"Hugging my wife," He said smiling

"I'll leave you two alone. I will talk to you on Monday, just remember Sam, I want details"

"Yeah right doc, why are you so interested in our love life?" Sam giggled

"That is what us girls talk about, see you later Sam" then Janet left them alone.

Jack straightened up and Sam turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed.

"I love you Sam"

"I love you too, Jack" they both kiss again

"I've got an idea"


	54. Chapter 54

54

Jack pulled away from Sam and grabbed her hand and he led her up onto the garage roof, where they could look down and see everyone down below. They put their arms around each other, looking down on their friends and family.

"How did we get so lucky to have such great family and friends Sam?"

"I don't know, perhaps saving their asses in the last four years might have something to do with it?"

"Could be. Would you like a dance Mrs O'Neill"

"Yes I would love to dance"

When a new song started they wrapped their arms around each other and they slowly danced, while looking in to one another's eyes.

_**I see forever when I look in your eyes  
You're all I've ever wanted  
I always want you to be mine  
Let's make a promise to the end of time  
We'll always be together  
And our love will never die**_

So here we are face to face and heart to heart  
I want you to know we will never be apart  
Now I believe that wishes can come true  
'Cause when I see my whole world  
I see only you

(Chorus) When I look into your eyes  
I can see how much I love you  
And it makes me realize  
When I look into your eyes  
I see all my dreams come true  
When I look into your eyes

I've looked for you all of my life  
Now that I've found you  
We will never say good-bye  
Can't stop this feelin'  
And there's nothing I can do  
'Cause I see everything  
When I look at you

(Chorus)  


While the song was playing Cassie spotted them on the roof, she smiled and she saw Janet and Daniel dancing also. She looked around and spotted Jacob and Hammond, she walked over to them.

"Hi Cassie, are you enjoying yourself?" Jacob asked

"Yep, look on the roof."

They looked up to the garage roof and smiled when they saw Jack and Sam dancing, smiling and kissing.

"They sure look happy," Jacob said

"Yes, they are and they aren't the only ones who are happy". They looked at Cassie questioningly.

"What do you mean Cassie?" Hammond asked

Cassie turned to look at them, then turned again and looked at Janet and Daniel. Then Jacob and Hammond turned to look in the direction she was looking and smiled.

"Well, George do you want to make a bet on the two doctors?"

"Why not"?


	55. Chapter 55

**NOTE: sorry there hasn't been any posting in the past few days, as i was in hosptial for five days, but still not out of the woods 'yet' i would love to hear form you all and it's good to be back**

55

Cassie left them to their bets and she walked around to some of the others who were there. She spotted Walter and walked over to him.

"Hi Walter."

"Hi Cassie, great party"

"Yeah it is. Look up on the roof"

He looked up just before the song ended and smiled.

"It's good to see them together and happy"

"I know, they aren't the only ones that are happy tonight"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let just say you need another betting book"

Then she turned to see Janet and Daniel still dancing close together and, like Jack and Sam, were looking into one anothers eyes. Walter looked to where she was looking.

"Well, I will be damned after all he does spend a lot of time in the infirmary"

"I know"

When the song ended Jack and Sam were still looking into each others eyes and they kissed. Then they heard footsteps and turned to see Jacob walking over to them.

"Dad, is everything ok?" Sam asked when Jacob reached them

"Yeah, Cassie spotted you two up here"

"Oh, so are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, I am and it looks like there are going to be new bets at the base"

"What do you mean, what bets?"

"Daniel and Dr Fraiser, look"

They turned to look to see Daniel and Janet in one anothers arms, and then they saw Cassie and Walter talking and smiling as they also looked at them.

"Well I'll be, space monkey and Dr Fraiser together. At least they both do look happy. They both need it after what they have been through over the past few years"

"Just like you and Sam here"

"Yeah, true"

"I hope you two like what gas been done to this place?"

"Yes we do dad, this place is so great, we love it."

They looked down at everyone there; they all were enjoying them selves. A few minutes later they went down and joined everyone down there.


	56. Chapter 56

56

A few hours later everyone was gone and the place was cleaned up. Sam was upstairs in their bathroom running a hot bubble bath, so she could relax in it, while Jack made sure the place was locked up.

Jacob went back to the base with Teal'c, so he could give Jack and Sam some time alone and for them to get used to the new house and everything.

Jack went to check to see if some one has sneaked something in the fridge before they left. When he opened the door, he smiled when he saw a bottle of champagne in the door.

He took it out and went over to the glass cabinet where the wineglasses were kept, than he headed upstairs, turning the lights off along the way.

When he reached their bedroom, he noticed that the bathroom door was partly open, so he pushed it open to see Sam in the tub surrounded by bubbles, which made him smile. She had her eyes closed.

"Care to join me?" she said smiling

"Sure, why not and we can have this"

Sam opened her eyes to see the wine bottle in one hand and two flute glasses in the other.

"The champagne was in the fridge, some one must have put it in there during the night for us, but there was no note with it"

"Sweet"

Jack put the two glasses down, then he opened the champagne and he poured it into the two glasses. Once poured, he took off his clothes, then he passed a glass to Sam and he got in to join her face to face.

"To us" Jack said

"To our family and friends and hopefully this war will end soon"

"To peace"

They clicked their glasses before taking a sip, then they put the glasses on the shelf that was next to the bath, and Sam turned the jets on.

"This feels so good," Sam said

"Yeah, I could get used to this"

"Same here" then Jack grinned at her, and Sam looked at him

"What?"

"Have you ever made love in a bath before with jesters going?"

"No, have you?"

"Nope"

Then he moved over to Sam, lying on top of her, between her legs, he gave her a kiss. Sam felt his hard length pressed against her stomach, she knew what he wanted to do, so she opened her legs wider for him, and he noticed that she had moved her legs further apart, so he moved and then with one thrust he entered her.

She let out a moan; they looked into one another's eyes, as he started moving within her. Moment later he filled her with his seed. They kissed one more time.

"Wow, that was different but great" Sam said

"Yeah, at least we christened the bath" Sam laugh

"True, so shall we go and christen the bed next?"

"Sure, right after the bath"

Jack got off Sam and went back to the other side, than he lifted her foot and started massaging it. Sam grabbed her glass and took a sip of it, while watching Jack.

When he finished massaging her feet, Sam had finished her glass. She then began to massage his feet, while he was drinking his glass of champagne. They finished off the last of the champagne before they both got out of the bath. Once dried off and the bathroom was cleaned up Jack went and folded the duet cover and sheet back. By that time Sam had finished cleaning up in the bathroom. Jack went and picked her up and he carried her out to the bedroom. She switched the light off before he walked over to the bed and put her down on it. She pulled him down for a passionate kiss. The only light on was the bed lamp.

He rolled her over without breaking the kiss, and then they looked at each other and smiled. They kissed and made passionate love that night, before they fell asleep in one another's arms.


	57. Chapter 57

57

The next morning, they went to a diner first for some breakfast, then they went shopping and paid some bills and then they went grocery shopping.

When they returned home, Jack ordered pizza for their lunch and then helped Sam put the groceries away. Once done, Sam put a load of washing through the machine while Jack made them both a cup of coffee.

Ten minutes later the pizza arrived, so they sat outside since it was a beautiful fine warm day. Later that afternoon, Jacob, Daniel, Teal'c, Janet and Cassie showed up. They walked around the back where they found them sitting talking.

"Hi guys" Daniel said.

They turned around to see them there, so they got up as the group walked up the steps of the back patio, they hugged one another, before sitting down. Sam went inside to get everyone a drink. Janet followed her in side.

"Sam, how was your honeymoon?"

"It was great, we enjoyed ourselves"

"Hey that good, I can see you both are relaxed and happy"

"I know and coming home to all of this, it's amazing"

"So how was it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, in bed?" Sam eyes widened when she realized what Janet was asking

"I should be asking you the same question Janet. You and Daniel last night, boy the grapevine is going to be working over time on that one." she said, smiling and she noticed that Janet was blushing

"Oh my god, you two didn't" Sam was shocked.

"Come on, details. When did all of this happen, come on Janet, or do I have to ask Cassie"

"You wouldn't dare."

Sam just grinned at her and picked up the tray and walked outside, Janet followed

"Sam, you wouldn't"

"Wouldn't what?" Jack asked.

Sam put the tray down than she looked at Daniel and gave him a wink. He immediately started to blush. Jack saw what Sam did and turned to a very red faced Daniel, then to Janet.

"Daniel you dog you"

"Jack, what's going on?" Jacob asked

"Mom and Daniel sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love"

Then Daniel put his hand over her mouth to shut her up. Jacob and Teal'c looked at the two doctors.

"I will be damned, come on, when did all of this start?" Jacob asked, grinning. Daniel moved his hand away from Cassie's mouth.

"In the hotel room in Las Vegas, when these two got married" Janet said

"Well good for you, both of you" Jack said grinning.

"Well Jack, you did say to Daniel, 'Daniel you dog, if you keep this up, you will have a girl on every planet' " Sam said

"When did I say that?"

"Land of Light, when Janet found a cure for the touched virus"

"Oh yeah, that's the one with the sweet" Sam put her hand over Jack mouth.

"Sam, what is Jack talking about?" Jacob asked

"Dad, you know about the Land of Light virus and what it did to most of the personnel?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I showed up in the men's locker room wearing green shorts and short tank top. I tried to seduce Jack here, back then" Jacob raised both eye brows, looking from Jack to Sam and back again.

"Don't worry Jacob, nothing happened. One thing though, she was like a wild animal. I was sore for a week when she threw me down on the bench"

"I see, well at least nothing happened between you two"

"Well Jack, Sam can be the wild animal now that you are married" Cassie said smiling and everyone laughed.

"Who knows Cassie, I might give Janet some tips" she winked at Cassie.

"So long as you two are happy, we are all happy," Jack said

"Thanks guys" Daniel said

They talked for a couple of hours, laughing and joking around. Sam went to take their washing in since it was getting late in the afternoon.

They all went inside and sat down for a while. Sam made lasagna for dinner for everyone. After dinner, they talked some more before they all left for the night.


	58. Chapter 58

58

Jacob returned to the Tok'ra the next morning. Jack and Sam were in the gate room when he said his good byes until next time, whenever that would be. Sam spent most of her time between three teams off world as well as working in her lab.

Three months after they returned from their honeymoon, Sam found out that she was twelve weeks pregnant. They were happy about the news.

Everyone on the base found out about it and the baby betting books were on for when the baby was due and what sex it would be. Hammond sent a message to the Tok'ra about the news and hopefully Jacob could visit soon.

Sam was assigned to her lab during her pregnancy, but she was either in the control room or the gate room whenever SG1 returned.

Six months later Jacob finally showed up but didn't know that he was going to be a grand father again until he walked through the gate. Sam was standing behind Jack at the time.

"Hi dad"

"Sam, why are you out of uniform and hiding behind Jack?"

"Oh no, talk about timing" Jack turned quickly to look at Sam and then Jacob saw Sam's stomach.

"Dad, you are going to be a grandfather again, my water just broke"

Jacob quickly went down the ramp and stood next to Sam, Jack was on the other side of her.

"We better get her into the infirmary dad"

Between the two of them, they walked Sam to the infirmary. Hammond called Janet to let her know what has just happened and got the cleaning crew in to mop up the mess in the gate room.

By the time they reached the infirmary Sam's first contraction hit her. Five hours later George Jacob and Daniel Teal'c O'Neill were born. They both had Sam's eyes and Jack's hair.

No one won the pools, so the money was split in two and put into the account's for the boys, which they wouldn't get till they are twenty-one.


	59. Chapter 59

59

A year later Daniel and Janet got married, surrounded by family and friends. Sam was the matron of honour and Jack was the best man for the wedding. Six months later both Janet and Sam found out that they both were eight weeks pregnant. They both continued working until they were seven and half months along. When their due dates were closer, Hammond put SG1 on down time until after the births.

Sam and Janet were in the spa pool relaxing, while Jack and Daniel were sitting at the picnic table that Jack and Sam bought, as well the spa pool, when Sam was pregnant with the twins.

"Janet, are you ok"

"Yeah, I've just had cramps all day, that's all"

"I think we better get you to the hospital Janet"

Daniel and Jack heard what Sam had said, and walk over to them. "I'll be ok" "Janet trust me, that is what happened to me before my water broke in the gate room. Come on, let get you checked out"

"Ok"

They both got out and went to get changed, while Daniel and Jack put the twins in Jack's new truck. Then they went to check on both women.

Half an hour later they all were at the Academy hospital when Janet's water broke.

"See told ya" Sam said smiling

Daniel went with Janet into a private room with a nurse in tow. Just as she got changed, the first contraction hit. Jack went to contact Cassie and Hammond to let him know what was happening. An hour later Cassie and Teal'c showed up, they were all waiting for news. Sam was walking back and fourth, stroking her stomach; Jack was watching her walking around the room, when she suddenly stopped and gasped. Jack was on his feet.

"Sam"

"I think I'm going into labour" Cassie flew out the door and she returned with a nurse.

"Mrs O'Neill, if you can come with me, I'll get the doctor to check on you". "Thanks, sorry guys"

Jack and Sam left Cassie and Teal'c alone

"I'll be right back Teal'c" Cassie went into Janet's office.

"Hammond"

"Uncle George, can you send a message to the Tok'ra? Sam just went into labour"

"You're joking"

"Nope, wouldn't it be funny if both mom and Sam's babies were born today. We could have a big birthday party every year" Hammond chuckled.

"Yes I see what you mean. Ok, let me know when there is any new news"

"I will, bye"

"Bye Cassie" then they hung up. Hammond went down to the control room.

"Walter send a message to the Tok'ra, ask for Jacob"

"Sir?"

"Major Carter has gone into labour, and so has Dr Fraser" Walter's eyes widened in shock

"Wow a double birth! I'll get on to it straight away sir"

"Thanks" Hammond left, knowing that Walter would spread the word.

Cassie returned to the waiting room where Teal'c was keeping an eye on the boys, when Daniel walked in.

"How's mom?"

"She is resting, the doctor thinks at least another two hours. Where are Jack and Sam?"

"Would you believe Sam has gone into labour also?"

"What, wow, well I better get back to Janet. Boy, is she going to be shocked"

"I'll bet"

Then Daniel left and headed back to Janet's side. He told her about Sam and she laughed. An hour later Jacob and Hammond showed up. When the twin's sensed a presence, they looked around to see their grandfather walking into the room. They got up and ran over to him. He bent down and picked them both up at the same time and they hung onto him.

"Any news?"

"Nothing yet"

"Ok, so how are you two doing?" Jacob asked

Looking at the two boys who were sitting on his lap, when he sat down on a chair.

"Is mommy sick" George asked

"No, would you like a brother or a sister?"

"Don't know. Mummy asked us that and we told her we don't care because we love the baby already" Daniel said

"That's good to hear. You will protect your brother or sister won't you?"

"Yep, dad told us that no one gets left behind and we are all a team, we work together"

"That's good then." They talked for a while. An hour later both Daniel and Jack showed up in the waiting room at the same time.


	60. Chapter 60

60

"Hi dad"

"Jack, Daniel. How are Janet and Sam?"

"Good. We have a boy and girl" Daniel said grinning

"Twins, congratulation's Daniel" Jacob said.

"Jack what did Sam have?"

"Boy and girl" every one congratulated them both.

"So, what are their names?" Cassie asked

"Abigail Shar'ra and Jonathan Daniel Jackson. Abi was born at 1737 and JD for short was born at 1750 hours"

"Wow, Jack what about Sam?"

"Grace Elizabeth Samantha was born at 1745 and Jacob Charlie O'Neill was born at 1755"

"Wow, just a few minutes apart"

"Yeah, Sam and the twins are great"

"That is good news, give her our best" Jacob said,

"I will dad"

"How is mom doing Daniel?"

"She is tired, but she and the twins are fine also"

"That's good to hear" they talk for a few minutes before a nurse came and got Jack and Daniel.

Five minutes later everyone was invited into the room that Janet and Sam were in. They introduced everyone to their new babies and everyone took turns holding them. Cassie took pictures of every one holding them.

They stayed there for about a half an hour before a nurse showed up and shooed them all away for the night.

A few days later Janet, Sam and the babies were released from the hospital.

Everyone from the SGC visited them while in hospital and they all were happy for them. Jack and Daniel threw a welcome home surprise party for them at the O'Neill place, since they had the biggest back yard. Everyone was having a great time, and then Jack got everyone's attention.

"I would like to make a toast to my beautiful wife and the four wonderful children that she has given me. Most of all, let's drink a toast to Kinsey. If it wasn't for him kidnapping us and forcing us to get married, none of this would have happened, so to Kinsey and my family"

"To Kinsey" every one said

Everyone lived happy ever after.

The end :-)

NOTE: I would like to thank you all for reading and giving me feed back on this story. i'm please you all enjoy it. thank you.


End file.
